When you're gone
by Ophelia Davis
Summary: When Alphonse leaves home at the age of 3 with his dad they are kept apart for 12 years but what will happen when Alphonse Heidrich finds a new boy in his class? EdXAl Some parts depressing. Some chapters M rated for lemon. You have been warned.
1. When you leave

Author's note: Yo dudes

Author's note: Yo dudes! This is my first FMA fan fiction. The only things that include FMA are DNA crossovers over on the DN Angel section, which is where I am well known. Hope you enjoy. This chapter just explains the beginning of it all. Anyways, if there's stuff you don't understand then put it in your reviews. Now, the show must go on. P.S. Alphonse changes his name to Alphonse Heidrich. Not to be confused with Alfons Heidrich from the conquer of Shamballa. Sorry for the spoiler but it must be known.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

'I'm sorry Trisha. But I can't stay here any longer.' A tone of sadness was visible in his voice.

'B-But why?' She sniffled.

'I don't want my family to live in poverty for the rest of their lives.' He sighed. 'I'm going into Central to become a State Alchemist. Then I will send the money that I earn to you.'

'Isn't there another way? Can't we go with you?' Trisha's eye's sparkled with longing.

'I wish I could bring you all with me but it would cost too much to go by train. I only have enough money for two tickets.' Checking his wallet to show evidence of his cash amount.

'Daddy? Where are you going?' Can I come too?' A little toddler walked up to him. Tugging at his father's trouser leg.

'Alphonse. I'm going into Central. You can come with me as long as you know that you can never come back again. You may never see your mother or brother again. If you can understand that then you can tag along.'

'Please Hohenheim! Don't ask that of him! He's too young to understand.'

Alphonse stared into his father's eyes. He appeared to have not understood the question but inside him he already was clearly aware of what the decision could mean for him.

'I understand, daddy. I'm coming with you.' He mumbled firmly. His father smiled intently.

Not far away, the other son of Hohenheim stood against a wall. Listening to the conversation with great intent but also with mad sadness. Edward didn't approve of his little brother's choice and didn't to be split away from him. A tear rolled delicately down his cheek.

'Thanks for nothing brother!' He screamed sobbingly and he turned and ran up the stairs to his room where he slammed the door.

'We'll be going now.' Hohenheim was afraid to say goodbye to Edward in case it caused him more pain than he was in now.

'Bye mom.' Alphonse clutched to his mother's leg. Returning the hg, she carefully detached him from her leg.

Edward watched from his bedroom window looking enviously as his little brother and his father left hand and hand. He watched them silently while tears rolled down his cheek until the pair disappeared out of view. He knew that they probably would never see each other again but that didn't stop him crying.

'I'll find you again brother. One day. No matter what!' He promised to himself.

Author's note: I know this chapter was short but it's just to start off the story that is about the two brothers. I think you'll enjoy it my little FMA fans. I won't like update regularly because I am still writing up Fun with Blood tests on the DN Angel section and I said I would finish that before anything else. But I'm naughty. Anyway, this is to get you in suspense and wonder what will happen in the future. Thanks if you read it.

Daisukebebop


	2. When there's a new boy in town

Author's note: How'd you like the 1st chapter

Author's note: How'd you like the 1st chapter? I enjoyed writing it that's for sure. This chapter is based 12 years later into the future in a high school in Central when our heroes are 16-17 years old, Edward being 17 and Alphonse being 16 but in the same year none the less. Please note that Alphonse has a normal human body and will not be in a robot suit since the human transmutation from the anime never happened. But don't worry! Edward still has auto-mail because Edward isn't Edward without auto-mail! Hope you like this one. This should end all of your worries and suspense from the last chapter so enjoy! D

* * *

'Hey, Alphonse!' shouted a boy. Acknowledging his friend's call, he ran to him.

'What is it Darren?' Al asked, sitting on the edge of the boy's desk.

'Do you know that there's going to be a new kid in class?'

'Nope. Where'd you find this out?'

'I saw the kid in the office. I hadn't seen him around before.'

'Really? Wow.' Thoughts raced through Alphonse's adolescent mind of what the new kid would be like. Nice? Mean? Boy? Girl?

'What's the kid like?' Al asked in curiosity.

'I don't know. All I do know is that the kid has blond hair and is short. I couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a guy because it seemed masculine from the back but it had a plait, which threw off my "gender radars"'.

'Ha ha ha. Your gender confused!' Alphonse joked.

'Around YOU I am! You're so camp it's scary!'

'I am not!' Alphonse playfully punched Darren in the arm.

'Don't deny it!' The boys carried on with their playfully until their teacher walked in, a boy following behind.

'Settle down class.' The teacher ordered.

Students made for their seats as the bell rang. The boy who had followed the teacher in just stood there with his arms folded in a relaxed manner.

'Good morning, class.' Izumi-san addressed the class.

'Good morning, Izumi-san.' The class chanted back.

'Now as you can see, we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?' Izumi-san sat at her front desk, allowing the teenager the chance of introduction.

'Hello. My name is Edward Elric and I've just moved here with my mom from a small village called Resembool. It's great to meet you all and I hope we can all be friends.' The boy's eyes held a steady gaze on the class until they met with Alphonse's. He quickly looked away towards the teacher.

The name struck Alphonse as familiar. He was sure he had heard it before but couldn't place the roots of its happening. Nor could he place where the face had come from. The boy had blond hair that was loose at the front but tied back into a braid and an antenna of hair that stuck out at the top. His eyes were an abnormal golden colour were of a red thin-clothed coat, a black vest visible underneath the jacket, black leather jeans and a pair of elevator boots and on his hands he wore a pair of white gloves.

'Thank you Edward. You can take a seat next to Alphonse Heidrich over there.'

Now that Edward was sitting next to him at a closer angle he couldn't shake off the feeling that they had met before. Suddenly, a glint of light caught his eye. Looking towards it in blinded effort he found that it appeared underneath Edward's sleeve. Was there more to Edward than first met the eye?

-2 hours later-

Break time hit them like a back hand slap. As Alphonse wandered the yard he found Edward sat on a bench. He clutched a sandwich in his but wasn't eating. Instead he looked miserably into nowhere as if he could see something that Alphonse couldn't.

Alphonse found that his feet had led him to Edward's bench where, out of politeness, he sat down next to Edward.

'How are you finding your first day here?' Al asked. A smile began to broaden on his face.

'Ok I guess. The people are nice but the lessons are tough.'

'Yeah. But they're not bad.' Alphonse was thinking of how else to continue the conversation and found a topic easily.

'What was it like in Resembool?'

'Huh?'

'In Resembool. What was it like there?' Al asked again.

'You would've loved it. It's rural but it's lovely with lots of country side, trees, clear blue sky and friendly people.'

Suddenly, a flash of memory appeared in Alphonse's head, as if a new door had been opened to him. A place appeared before him, a place that fitted Edward's description. The vision was so vivid that it was like he could breathe in its fresh air.

'So why'd you move?' Al questioned further.

'My mom felt it was best that I got some proper education instead of being cooped up in my room all day reading.' Edward smiled relaxededly.

'Yeah.' Al smiled.

The light from underneath Edward's right sleeve caught his eye again. This time the object reflecting the light looked metal.

'What's under your coat? Is it a watch?' Alphonse asked.

'Oh this? It's not QUITE a watch.' He laughed and he proceeded to pull of his red coat to reveal an auto-mail right arm.

A look of shock engulfed Alphonse's face.

'Oh… my … god … What happened?'

A friendly grin formed on Edward's face as if he didn't mind the terrified glare on Al's face. This reassured Alphonse.

'In Resembool we lived on a farm so we had a tractor. It broke one day so I went out to fix it but as I was fixing it, the tractor somehow switched on. My arm got caught in the gears. As the gears turned the arm was dragged further into the machine until it ripped off at the shoulder. I luckily had enough money to get my self an auto-mail arm from my friend Winry Rockbell.' Despite the gruesome detail his smile never waned.

'That must have been awful for you.' Alphonse sympathized.

'I guess so. We couldn't get the tractor working after that.'

'How come?' Al's face sprang with a grin in a humorous look.

'My arm rotted in the tractor so we couldn't fish it out.' Ed chuckled.

'Ewww.' Alphonse laughed.

'I've got a metal left leg as well.'

'Really? Why?'

'As I was staggering back to the house after the tractor incident, a rottweiler got the taste for human blood and chased me down. It got a hold of my leg and chewed it right off!'

'Gross.' Al's face screwed up with the horrifying image in his head of a lethal dog.

'I got my own back though.' Ed continued.

'How?'

'Dog choked on the leg.' The boys burst out laughing.

Suddenly, a gang sauntered towards them. Hands in pockets.

The leader had short, black, shabby hair, narrow eyes and a pale complexion. This was the school bully and he too was in Alphonse's class.

'Ooh look boys! It's metal man!' His gang laughed along cruelly with him.

'Very funny! Now bog off!' Edward retorted.

'Ok new boy! We will but let me give you some advice: I wouldn't get _too _friendly with him!' His lips curled into a smile of harm and misdoings. 'Everyone knows he's gay!' The words spat out of the bully's mouth like venomous abuse and slander.

Alphonse's face turned a beetroot red showing that his accusation was indeed true. Ed stared wildly at Al but didn't budge. He stared back at the bully. A look of wrath in his eyes.

'I on the other hand can help you make friends with the _right _people.'

'No thanks! I don't appreciate homophobes!' Ed shouted. Jumping up off the bench, he clapped his hands together and a long, metal blade protruded from his right hand.

'Now stay away from me and Alphonse or this will be the last thing you see!' Ed warned.

The bully and his cronies immediately turned tails and ran.

'Are you ok Alphonse? Alphonse?' Edward noticed that the sandy-haired boy was crying. His face red and streaming with tears.

'What's wrong?' Ed's sudden worry for Alphonse shocked him.

'Th-They're telling the truth.' He murmured through tears. 'I AM gay.' His crying grew worse.

'Really?' Edward was astonished but on the outside his face still held a composed smile that lightened Al's heart just to look at it.

'Y-yeah. My dad caught me always watching a close-up of David Beckham's shorts oh TV whenever the football was on. I finally had to tell him the truth when he got suspicious after I told him I was more than a football fan.' Alphonse smiled a little, trying to fight away some bout of depression.

'Well. I know how you feel.' Edward smiled as he sat back down next to Alphonse. Transforming his hand back to its original form.

'Wh-what? No you don't! You're just like the other boys and girls in my class! Looking at me with dirty looks as if I don't belong! Why don't you be friends with them I'm sure they'll look forward to the company! I mean who would want to hang out with a _little pouncey gay boy_!' Al's shouts of rage and spite towards Edward stung his ears. It was hard for him not to cry or cover his ears with disgust but, fighting away that temptation, he seized him by the arms and sat him back on the bench. Trying his best to calm down the angry Alphonse.

'No Alphonse! You don't understand!' Ed tried to say.

'As if!'

'Alphonse! Just listen to me!' Ed tried to shout but no matter how hard Edward held on to Alphonse in a way of getting Al into submission Alphonse was having none of it and tried to fight off the restraint of Edward.

Edward squeezed Al's arm hard with his metal hand until tears sprung from al's eyes in quiet pain.

'I'm gay too.' Ed whispered into Alphonse's ear. The boy immediately stopped fighting back and slowly sat back in the bench. Edward let go of Al's arms to find his right arm even redder than the other one. The right arm also sported a hand imprint.

'I'm sorry I had to hurt you like that but you needed to know.' Ed spoke softly to show Al he was of no other threat.

'That's ok. How'd you find out?' Al's voice was soft as well.

'I…I guess I just had these urges you know? Just an urge to be with other guys. They were always on my mind and I always seemed to be finding myself staring at some boy and well… you get the idea.'

'I'm sorry I shouted like that. I didn't know.'

'Hey, don't worry about it.' Edward smiled. 'How do they know you're gay anyway?'

'I have a friend called Darren. He's my friend in class. Or… at least he _was_.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well friends usually keep secrets right? Well I told him I was gay and he immediately looked at me strangely. I realised I shouldn't have told him and he stopped being friends with me. A few weeks later I forgive him for running out on me like that but what I found out _afterwards_ was that he had told everyone in school in his absence.'

'Then why are you still friends with him?'

'Well… I don't know but he always helps me out when I'm in trouble and I've forgiven him for telling everyone.'

'Hm. I guess that's a good enough reason.'

The bell rang suddenly and kids ran for the building.

'Alphonse. Are we friends?' It sounded daft after Ed had asked just after they had poured their hearts out to each other but instead of Alphonse giving him a dum look he offered out a happy smile.

'Yes. Of course.'

* * *

Author's note: Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I wanted to but I have been doing my SAT s this week so I have been INCREDIBLY busy in the way of revising. Hope you don't mind. Anyway, to celebrate the last day of SAT s since I had my science tests today I have decided to treat my self and all the other year 9s who had to do their SAT s this week. I hope you all did well. I should hopefully be doing more chapters now but please don't fret if I don't because I still have a Grade 3 clarinet exam coming up soon so I have to revise for THAT ONE too! Jeez I am a busy person. This is so you know not to expect annual chapters. This may be the only one I do for a while so sorry . Have a great weekend.

Daisukebebop


	3. When in class

The crime

Author's note: How've you been since the last chapter? I've updated on fun with bloodtests if you want to peek but at the mo' it's all about this fiction. Hope you like!

Daisukebebop

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did then someone would get their legs blown off!

'Have we got alchemy class next?' Edward asked. Trying to keep up with Alphonse.

'Aha. Our teacher is Shou Tucker-san. He used to be a state alchemist until he turned his dog and daughter into a talking chimera. The chimera was taken into custody and Shou Tucker-san had his license as a state alchemist revoked. He then decided to take up a teaching job as a teacher.'

'Wow. You certainly know a lot about him.'

'Yeah. My dad's a state alchemist called the Hohenheim of light. He knows all the inside stuff.'

'Hohenheim? He's a legend!' Ed stared incredulously at Alphonse as they carried on running.

'Really? I never noticed. He seems normal to me.'

'Oh.'

The boys reached the classroom in time as they found their seats, the teacher settled down the class.

'Ok. What is the law?' Shou Tucker-san spoke.

Gears in Edward's head worked and churned out the right information. His hand immediately shot up almost whacking Alphonse lethally in the face.

'Yes? Er… Edward is it?'

'Aha. Alchemy is based on the law of Equivalent exchange. Therefore, to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. It doesn't take human transmutation to figure THAT out.' Edward smiled smugly and sat back down in his seat.

'Yes. Thank you Edward. You are indeed correct.' Shou tucker-san jotted downs the phrase "Equivalent Exchange" on the board.

'Now get out your chalk and we can start doing some practical.'

Edward found some discarded chalk in a pocket of his red coat.

'We are going to learn the transmutation circle for fixing broken objects.' The teacher sketched it out briskly on the board.

'Ok. Who would like to fix this radio?'

Edward again immediately volunteered.

'Yes. Come up to the front.'

Edward stood up and sauntered down to the front of the classroom.

'Now fix this radio.' The teacher commanded.

Edward immediately clapped his hands and placed them over the radio. There was a flash of blue light; a puff of smoke and the radio was fixed like it was brand new.

To prove it was fixed, he twisted the dial on the radio until it reached the Hallam fm channel.

(A/N: Being that I'm from Sheffield I listen to this station often.)

A song chimed through its speaker.

Yeah one night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. See he tastes like you only sweeter…

The teacher stubbornly switched off the radio.

'How'd you do it?' the teacher questioned.

'Do what?'

'Fix the radio without the use of a transmutation circle?' He shouted.

'When I clap my hands, my arms creates a circular shape so that in a way is the transmutation circle.'

The teacher paused before applauding him.

'Well done!'

'I don't see why you should applaud me for it. It's just a gift I have.' Edward said in a serious manner and he sat back down in his seat.

'Er…Ok.'

The alchemy class carried on slowly. Alphonse did listen in class but inside he was worried for Edward. To Alphonse, Edward didn't make himself out to be anything special and yet Alphonse knew he was. He was intelligent, powerful and not to mention good-looking. It was all that Alphonse wanted in a guy so why was Edward depressed?

-After school-

'Hey Edward!' Alphonse ran up to Edward and they stopped in front of school gates.

'What's up?' Edward asked.

'Do you want my phone number?'

Edward grinned. 'What? Are we suddenly dating now?' Edward took the paper with Alphonse's phone number on it and put it into his pocket.

'Well… If you want.' Alphonse blushed.

'I don't know. Maybe we should take it slow.' Edward did a slow hip, swaying dance. Alphonse watched mesmerized.

'You hips are mesmerizing.' Alphonse answered.

'Are you flirting with me?' Edward asked still smiling.

'Yeah. So what if I am.'

'Well me and my hips will shimmer over to you tomorrow!' Edward flirted doing another hip dance.

'Don't forget your ass too.' Alphonse giggled.

'What? You like that too?' Edward smiled rubbing his ass in front of Alphonse while he watched with interest. Alphonse face turned bright red.

'Edward!' A woman's voice called a distance behind them to find a woman.

The woman had brunette hair tied in a loose ponytail slung over her right shoulder. She wore a lilac dress with a white apron tied over it.

Edward smiled. 'You didn't have to pick me up mom!'

'But I thought you might get lost so I thought I'd pick you up.'

'Ok! Thanks mom!' Edward ran over to her.

'See you at school tomorrow!' Alphonse called.

'Ok!' Edward waved.

As Edward walked away with his mom, Alphonse couldn't escape the feeling that he had met her before.

-Meanwhile, with Edward and his mom-

'Who was that honey?' She asked.

'Oh. That's a boy in my class.' Edward answered.

'Oh?' She wondered.

'Yeah. Alphonse Heidrich. He's my friend now.'

'Do you _like _him?' She asked.

'Mom.' Edward moaned.

'I just want to know and as your mom it is my job to support and look after you.'

'Well… I guess I do.'

'He looks nice.'

'Yeah.'

'When I saw him I thought he looked like your brother Alphonse.'

'Really?' I wouldn't have known.' A tear dripped down his cheek.

'What's wrong Edward?' her tone saddened.

'I've been thinking about my brother lately. But I haven't seen him for so long that I can't even remember his face.'

Edward's crying got worse.

'Don't worry Edward! Everything will be fine. You'll see him again. I'm sure of it.'

She hugged him fiercely while Edward cried in her arms.

-Meanwhile, in the Heidrich house-

Alphonse had just walked through the door of his house.

'How was school Alphonse?'

'Fine. Oh. There was a new boy in our class today. We're friends now and he can do alchemy without the use of a transmutation circle!'

'Really? He must be good enough to work for the state!'

'Dad! As if HE wants to be a dog of the military.'

'Ok ok. I guess not.'

'He even has an auto-mail arm and leg!' Alphonse carried on excitedly.

'Really? What's his name?''

'Er… Ed.'

'Does he have a second name?'

'Dad.' Alphonse moaned.

'Ok. You don't have to tell me. Do you like him?'

'Well yeah but-.'

'Is he gay?'

'What kind of questioned?' Alphonse shouted astounded.

'I just don't want you to be disappointed like you was with Darren.'

'Ok. I know. You're my father and you worry.' Alphonse recited.

'Well? Is he?'

'As a matter of fact yes.'

'Hmmm. Well I'm glad for you.'

'Thanks.'

'What does he look like?' Hohenheim questioned further.

'He has blond hair that's tied up in to a plait and these big gold eyes!'

'Golden eyes?' Hohenheim grew suspicious. The description sounded familiar to him.

'Yeah. Well I'm going up to my room for a bit.'

Ok. I'll call you when teas ready.'

'Fine.' Alphonse ran upstairs to his room.

There was a sudden clink from the letterbox. Going to check it, he found a single letter; lying there all on it's lonesome. Picking it up, he read it carefully until he suddenly gasped.

'They're in Central! Trisha and Edward. I'll see you again.'

Author's note: How was that chapter? Please read and review. Hopefully some newbies will come along and reading thinking 'Wow that's the best!' or think 'Dude your story totally sucks.' But read and review all the same. Hope you enjoy!

Daisukebebop


	4. When you're lustful

The crime

Author's note: Did you like the last chapter? I did. Anyways, now it's time for the next chapter! Be prepared to be amazed!

Daisukebebop

A week had passed since his first day at Edward's new school. He had made friends such as Darren and Stephen but Alphonse was easily his BEST friend.

Edward trudged out of the door of his house until a sudden shadow followed him. Keeping close behind him with stalking eyes.

'Hey Edward!' It smiled.

'AAAHHH!! Don't do that!' Edward screamed.

'I just came to meet you.'

'Ok. Whatever Alphonse.' Something struck him with wonder. 'Hey. How did you know where I lived?'

'Phonebook. You're the only Elric in there.' Alphonse giggled.

'Stalker.' Edward teased poking him.

'Am not!' Alphonse smiled defiantly.

The couple walked towards the school chatting vigorously.

'So what's the bully who was bothering you last week called?' Edward questioned.

'He's Alex Mustang. His father is the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang. He has a girlfriend called Bryony Edwards but I've heard rumours that she does tend to wander.'

'Your stalking abilities never cease to amaze.'

'Oh I'm just gifted.' Alphonse giggled taking full advantage of the compliment.

As they walked their hands were dangling at their sides. They were walking so close that their hands suddenly grasped each other. They both stared down to find they were both holding hands.

'Ah!' They both gasped and they quickly released their hold. They carried on walking silently to school looking away from each other nervously. Both confused at what had happened.

As they wandered through to the playground they found a crowd gathering.

'What's happening?' Edward asked. This was pretty new to him.

'Alex is probably holding alchemy contests again. He's the raining champ.'

'Is he now?' Edward said thoughtfully.

'I bet he's not as good as me!' Edward exclaimed and the boys ran through to the front of the crowd.

The crowd looked in total awe to find a boy lying unconscious and partially burned. The bully stood with his arms folded in a victory stance.

'Who's next huh? Who can defeat me?' The bully egged on the crowd but not one of them budged.

'I'll take you on!' A voice erupted from the crowd. Edward emerged from the parade of standing people as he threw off his red coat, showing off his auto-mail. Everyone cheered but it was Alphonse who was worried for him.

'Hmm. Sure you talk tough but are you REALLY tough shrimp?' Alex joked.

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL HE COULD EASILY WIN A MIDGET CONTEST BUT THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GIVE HIM THE TROPHY BECAUSE HE'S SO MICROSCOPIC?' Edward ranted. His eyes were full of anger.

'Whatever. Are you going to fight me or what?' Alex was impatient for the battle.

'You bet I am!' Edward stood ready until quickly clapping his hands together before Alex could snap his fingers. Slapping his hands to the floor, a huge cannon erupted out of the ground underneath Edward. The cannon aimed straight in front of Alex's face.

'Beat that creep!' Edward snorted.

'Ok.' Alex snapped his fingers and red sparks erupted blowing up the cannon. Edward was sent flying in the air screaming wildly.

As the smoke cleared, a metal fist flew out of nowhere hitting Alex squarely in the face, which sent him sprawled on the floor.

A blade was protruding from Edward's arm and aimed in place just a few cms from his throat.

Alex stared up in fear and defiance to find that Edward was hardly burnt except for his vest, which was non-existent in that it had been burnt to ashes leaving his chest and scars on view.

'Don't underestimate me just because of my height, Alex!' Edward warned and he turned away from him victorious, the crowd cheering him on.

That was when SHE came along. Bryony. She walked up behind Edward and wrapped her slender arms gracefully around his waist and chest before Edward could reach Alphonse, who stared up in total jealousy. Oh how he wished that it was HIM hugging Edward and not Bryony.

'Say Edward.' Her voice purred. 'Are you single?' Her smile aiming directly at Edward sexily.

'Um... Yeah. Why?' Edward's voice grew with caution and fear.

'How'd you like to be my boyfriend?' Her voice purred lustfully like the homunculus herself.

A wave of tension gripped him and suddenly it seemed like Bryony actually appealed to him. It felt like a spell had been cast over him. It made him love her. Was he straight after all?

'Yes of course.' He growled with satisfaction but as soon as the words left his lips he realised what he had done. He could only watch in secret despair as Alphonse ran away sobbingly. He couldn't do anything to change the situation. Collecting his coat, he walked into school with an arm around Bryony's waist and her arm around his.

As Edward and Bryony sauntered into the classroom, he spotted Alphonse sitting at his desk. His eyes red and puffy from crying. Edward wished he could cry too for what he had done but while ever Bryony was around him the spell was still in effect.

But no matter how much he tried to resist her, he found it was impossible to let her go. Her body was like a pole fit for wrapping yourself around and her legs were like snakes being that they were slender and flexible. Her fingers were like hooks that latched on to you. All this seemed to mesmerise Edward and yet it didn't seem right. He would have to let Bryony go before she led him on for too long and the last thing he wanted to do was break anyone's heart.

But could he do it?

Author's note: How's that my little peeps? So Bryony is literally so sexy that she would make a gay guy go straight! Can you spot the similarities in the chapter titles? Review me with your opinions and answers! Thanks again,

Daisukebebop!!


	5. When things get tough

Author's note: I'm updating like crazy now

Author's note: I'm updating like crazy now! Hope you didn't get TOO confused. Anyway, Bryony is NOT lust but I'm just comparing her to lust. Sorry if that threw you off. Anyway let's get on with the story. What happens next?

Edward sat on the bench next to Alphonse but Alphonse was obviously not in the mood for a conversation. He was too upset with Edward to even speak to him.

'Why?' Alphonse finally spoke.

'Huh?' Edward tried to pretend that he didn't understand the question but so far it wasn't convincing.

'Why'd you agree to go out with Bryony?' He repeated sobbingly.

'I don't know what came over me.' Edward explained.

'Ha! I saw her wrap her body around you! So was it a lie?' Alphonse spat venomously. 'When you said you was gay? Did you do it just to make me feel better?'

'No! Of course not!' He tried to reason with Alphonse but no such luck.

'Again you lie!' Alphonse's voice was growing hostile with each syllable.

'Please! It's t-.'

'What do you think you're doing going out with my girlfriend Edward?' Alex's voice was growing with anger and rage. Edward immediately stood up to face his opponent. Bryony was following close behind.

'You should have said no when she asked you out!' Now the only thing apparent in Alex's eyes was panic, not anger.

'Well you can KEEP her!'

'Excuse me?' Bryony's voice pitch heightened with anger.

'You heard me! I lied to you! I'm NOT your boyfriend!'

'You can't just dump me like that!' Bryony was red hot with rage. A crowd was now gathered around Edward, Alex, Bryony and Alphonse who was still sat on the bench. He was trying his best to stay out of the argument although it somehow involved him.

'Oh yes I can! And do you know why? Because I'm gay!' The crowd gasped. Alphonse's head turned towards Edward and was surprised to find him spreading his secret out to the wind. 'Yep! You all heard me correctly! Gay! Queer! Ho-mo-sex-u-al!' He spelt it out to them as if the crowd were all a bunch of toddlers.

Bryony's face was screwed up with the pain of realisation.

'You can't be!' She screamed. 'You're lying!'

'I'm not! And I'll prove it!' Edward turned towards Alphonse who had stood up off the bench and without warning Edward kissed Alphonse. Edward's eyes closed with the passion as he held the interlocking kiss. As the kiss was held, Edward wrapped his arm around his partner's waists.

The crowd gasped and stared in awe and disgust as they watched two BOYS kissing. Alex too was shocked and disgusting and he glared at them with cruel eyes as Edward and Alphonse finally detached from each other's lips.

'I-it can't be true.' Bryony stood there pathetically.

'Well guess what! It is so keep your slutty hands off of my boyfriend bitch!' Alphonse shouted triumphantly while putting up his middle finger at her.

Bryony burst into tears and ran through the crowd wailing with Alex following close behind her in an effort to comfort her.

The crowd cheered to see the school bully gotten rid of while Edward and Alphonse kissed again to make the relationship official.

Author's note: How's that? Well, problem solved really but I think that went quite well. I think this could be the start to a beautiful relationship even if it IS two guys. I AM a fan of yaoi so you'll have to excuse me for that. I'm hoping to hear some reviews from you lot!

Daisukebebop


	6. When you're dared

Author's note: Yo dudes

Author's note: Yo dudes! Updating like crazy so here is chapter 6. If you get confused by anything then review or review anyway if you like the chapter or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only the plot.

As Edward and Alphonse walked into the classroom a cheer went up. It didn't last long though as the art teacher, Rose-san had appeared from the staffroom to settle them down.

'Ok. Calm down. Today we're going to be free-drawing.'

'What does that mean?' Edward whispered to Alphonse.

'Just draw what we want.' Alphonse whispered back.

'Ok.'

'In silence please.' She instructed. Her gaze meeting narrowly towards Edward and Alphonse.

'Taking out pieces of paper they decided to try passing notes.'

'_Let's play a dare game.' _He wrote.

'_Ok.' _Alphonse scribed back.

They passed the note on to their friends, Darren and Sean. Darren wrote back,

'_Edward, I dare you to throw an aeroplane without the teacher knowing.'_

After receiving the note, he took a piece of paper, folded it up and threw out of an open window that was right next to the teacher who was busying herself by marking papers at her desk.

The four giggled while at the same time were trying to hold back laughter.

Sean wrote, _'I dare Alphonse to cop-a-feel Edward for 20 seconds!'_

Alphonse smirked and with a swift movement plunged his hand down Edward's trousers. Alphonse fondled around happily in there while looking around the room as if nothing was happening. Edward's body was frozen and ridged while at the same time, his head was kneeing the table. He was paralyzed by the pleasure. Sean and Darren found it hard not to laugh and they swore they heard Edward moaning slightly. Suddenly, his body trembled and 20 seconds was up.

Alphonse slipped his hand out. Edward had sweated slightly and breathing was quick. It left him also with weak legs. Sean and Darren were laughing themselves silly while Alphonse just smiled with satisfaction.

Darren sent a note across to Edward.

'_I dare you to kiss Alphonse in front of the teacher! Let Alphonse in on it.'_

Edward showed Alphonse the note. Edward then ordered Alphonse to draw a pink fire engine. As strange as the order was, he did so.

When Alphonse had finished, Edward stood up angrily with the picture in his hand.

'What do you think you're doing Alphonse?' Edward crowed angrily.

'I drew a fire engine.' Alphonse admitted.

'But fire engines are red! Not pink!'

'Well I think pink is just dandy!' Alphonse giggled.

'Miss! What do YOU think?'

The teacher inspected it. 'Well I think it's just fine.' She smiled cheerfully.

Stealing glances from Alphonse, the teacher and then the picture. He finally grinned.

'You're right Alphonse. You're always right.' Edward and Alphonse hugged each other as he connected his lips with Alphonse. They closed their eyes passionately and the teacher stood in blatant shock.

'EDWARD!! ALPHONSE!! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!!' She screamed and Edward and Alphonse parted their lips and they turned their heads towards her.

Again, a look of shock was visible. This was because with their faces so close together, she couldn't help but notice a similarity between them. They looked so alike they almost looked like twins.

Without warning, she fled from the classroom towards the office without looking back and the boys sat down as if nothing had happened.

Author's note: What do you think? Again the chapters are short but it's my decision. So there. See you around.

Daisukebebop


	7. When you're recognized

The crime

Author's note: Again I'm updating like crazy. I love the reviews! I'm probably going to mostly be updating this story on Mondays and Tuesdays because that's when I have the most time. I'm thinking of updating up to chapter 10 then stopping to updating on other fan fictions. I too giggled like a fool today for no apparent reason but oh well.

Daisukebebop

Edward trudged through the door to find an angry mother with a picture in her hand and her foot tapping in agitation.

'Mom? Is everything Ok?' Edward asked.

'I got a call from your art teacher today.' She spoke slowly with held back anger.

'W-what did she say?' Edward stuttered, dreading his mother's next sentence.

'She says you and your friends have been playing a dare game.' Again with the same angry calmness in her voice those only mothers have been installed with.

"How'd Rose-san find out?" Edward thought. "Geez she's like a robot with eyes in the back of her head!"

'She's told me the things you've done.' She began sternly. 'You've flown an aeroplane around! And then you… let a boy… TOUCH you.'

'I didn't know he was going to do that.' Edward admitted.

'Well you didn't stop him! Yes, the teacher told me how you enjoyed yourself!' Kneeing the desk with your forehead! Moaning!' She shouted in fury.

'…' Edward looked ashamed of himself. It was true now that he did feel ashamed of himself. He felt so guilty.

'But that's not all I'm angry about! You then kissed him deliberately in front of the teacher! So tell me Edward! Is that boy Alphonse?'

Edward nodded slowly trying to avoid her penetrating gaze.

'Are you going out with him?'

'Huh?'

'Don't play dumb with me Edward Victor Elric!'

"Damn! She's using the middle name!"

'Is he your boyfriend?'

'Y-yes.' Edward stuttered.

'She also said that when you looked up at her after kissing him you two had an uncanny family resemblance! Almost as if you were twins! She asked if you two were brothers and do you know what I told her?'

'No.' Edward mumbled.

'I told her that you had a brother who was living in Central but his last name was Elric not Heidrich so she faxed me this picture for me to compare for myself.'

'Teachers are allowed to do that?' Edward started imagining teachers as secret paedophiles who took kid's pictures to "love".

Holding the picture up to Edward's face, she carefully examined the picture against Edward. She suddenly gasped. She too could see the resemblance.

'Examining Alphonse's picture, she was struck with an idea.

'W-what is it?' Edward was puzzled by his mom's behaviour.

Finally, she fingered a small picture out of the kitchen draws. She compared the picture to the photo and let out a gasp.

'Edward! I want you to stop seeing that Alphonse!'

'W-why?'

'He's a bad influence!' She shouted.

'How can he be a bad influence when I-I love him!' He shouted back defiantly.

His mother's face darkened with sadness but kept its calm look.

'Ok Edward. Do what you want with him. But if you regret something, or find out something you'd rather not know then don't come crying to me.'

She ran up the stairs crying hysterically.

'I'm sorry if you don't like Alphonse but I love him.' He muttered to himself.

Taking a look at the picture and the photo, he realised why his mom was upset because they were exactly alike.

'It can't be right. The Alphonse I love is a Heidrich not an Elric. Is he?'

He shook the thought away to the back of his head.

'He can't be my brother. It's not possible.'

He stumbled up the stairs and collapsed on to his bed.

'Alphonse. You could never be my brother. I love you too much.'

As the word left his lips, his drowsiness over too came him and he lulled off to sleep.

Author's note: So his mother has caught on to the truth! But Edward is still ignorant of the truth because he doesn't want to believe even though it could be possible. Hope you liked that one. I'm still updating like crazy. Sorry again for the shortness of chapters. They are really are much shorter than my original standards. But I can't be bothered to fix that problem.

Daisukebebop


	8. When you see a movie

The crime

Author's note: New chapter! Chapter 8 already! I'm surprised by myself! But I think it's because of the shortness of chapters. Hope you love this one! Thanks again for reviews! Oh, Edward's middle name is Victor to tribute Vic Mignogna or the name I use, Mic Vignogna. Aaron Dismuke is to be changed for fan fiction use to Daron Aismuke.

Daisukebebop

Saturday dawned on Edward like a bullet firing out of a gun. The phone rang and Edward speeded towards it despite only being half asleep.

'Hello? Hi! What are we doing tonight? Cinemas? Yeah sure! Sounds great! What are we watching? Sounds brilliant! Shall I take money? You don't have to pay for me. Ok. If you WANT to. What time? 8 o'clock sounds fine. All right! See you then!'

Edward hung up the phone.

'Who was that?' His mom asked curiously.

'Darren. We're going out tonight to see 21.' He lied.

'At 8.00 pm? That sounds late.'

'I'll be fine. Besides, I won't be alone.' Edward trudged lazily to greet breakfast, which was all ready for him on the table.

Hi mother watched listlessly from the kitchen door. Worried for her son.

-At the cinema-

Edward waited just inside the door of the cinema waiting for his "friend" to arrive. The rain outside fell heavily outside, drumming on the entrance door.

It wasn't long until a drenched boy ran through the door.

'Hey Al! You took your time!' Edward joked.

'Don't forget who's paying for the tickets.'

'Ok ok. Come on then.'

The lines weren't too busy and so they were soon ready to be served.

'Yes? How may I help you?' The large man at the counter grunted. Obviously annoyed at being forced to work overtime.

'Two tickets for "Two gay guys from America" please.' Alphonse smiled.

'You look young to be seeing an 18 movie. Are you sure you're 18?'

'Yes of course I'm sure! I'm 18 and Alphonse is 17 but he's with me.' Edward put in. Alphonse smiled at Edward out of gratitude.

'Ok.' The man grunted. He couldn't be bothered to deal some puny teenagers just because they didn't look 18.

He gave them the tickets and the couple ran for the food counter.

'Large popcorn please.' Alphonse grinned

The woman scooped up the popcorn into the tub and handed it over to them after being paid.

'So what's "Two gay guys in America" about?' Edward asked as they waited for the film to start.

'It's based on the Shakespeare story "Two gentlemen from Verona" starring the two actors; Mic Vignogna and Daron Aismuke. The story line is about two guys who try to over come the opinions of other people.'

'Wow. That sounds heart-warming.' Edward joked.

'Just watch the movie.' Alphonse smiled.

As the movie progressed, Edward found himself leaning on Alphonse or clutching at his arm whenever someone died but the movie wasn't complete without SOME kissing from Edward and Alphonse. Of course, the audience watching the film didn't mind their antics since they were either too busy watching the movie or they thought Edward was a girl due to his braid.

That night, Alphonse walked Edward home to his door. Alphonse tried to lean in for a good night kiss but was quickly refused.

'My mum could be watching. She doesn't want me to go out with you anymore.'

'Are you going to listen to her?' Alphonse felt upset and guilty for them both having kissed in the cinema when their would just end up ending that night.

'No. I love you too much.' He whispered seductively in Alphonse's ear. Silently, Alphonse walked to the gate not forgetting to smile his appreciation to Edward.

As Edward walked through the door he found the familiar figure of an angry mother waiting for him.

'That wasn't Darren was it?'

'N-no.' Edward stuttered. The game was up.

'What film did you go to see with Alphonse?'

'-Sigh- Two gay guys from America.'

'And after I told you not to go out with him.' Suddenly her backhand met violently with his face. Causing him to fall on the floor in silent agony. He didn't want to show weakness to his mom but he was unaware of the great power that was harboured with in her. Edward didn't doubt that ALL of this power was used in that slap.

'I didn't raise you to be a lying, cheating, in-descent, filthy scum bag!' She screamed. 'How dare you disobey me after I told you only yesterday to stop seeing him! You disgust and embarrass me you worthless excuse of a son!' The words pierced Edward and left him crying silently from trying to hide his weakness from her.

'I wish that tractor DID kill you!'

Edward was stunned. Had his own mother just wished for him to be dead? She again burst into tears and ran to her room upstairs.

Edward began crying on the floor. "What if I never existed?" He thought to himself "What if I killed myself? Would she be thankful?"

Slowly, he raised himself off the floor and walked to the kitchen. Taking out a kitchen knife he held it ready to slit along his fleshy wrist. But, his hand started shaking and he dropped the knife on the floor, unable to commit the suicide attempt. Again, water gushed from his eyes and he fell asleep on the floor, drenched in tears and with a knife lay sharp next to him.

-Morning-

Trisha trudged down the stairs wrapped in a dressing gown. Her eyes were still red from the tears. Walking into the kitchen, she found Edward lying on the floor in last nights clothing and a knife close to his right hand.

Her thoughts raced through her mind of an image of Edward slashing himself open with a knife. Blood gushing from the wound, his face so pained and ready to embrace death. But examining the knife closely, there was no blood along the sharp metal. Neither was their any blood on Edward.

She breathed a sigh of relief and putting away the knife, she gently woke Edward up. Inside, she was worried for her evil words, which must have egged him into the attempt. As Edward's eyes awoke, she fiercely hugged him.

'I'm so sorry. I don't wish for you to have died! Nor do I want you to die! I love you so much and you're the only son I have left! So never leave me!' She sobbed. Edward returned the hug and they cried together on the kitchen floor that morning as the sun rose further into the sky and sunned through the window brightening up the kitchen.

Author's note: How was that? The movie is there to represent Edward and Alphonse's situation in this story being gay lovers who are of course despised by the words of others. Edward turned emo. I decided to listen to my chemical romance to get me into the mood of writing that part of the chapter. This chapter is longer so hopefully this calms your nerves. Stay tuned!

Daisukebebop


	9. When it's Valentine's Day part 1

The crime

Author's note: So many chapters so little time. But somehow I'm finding then time to write FOUR CHAPTERS in one night. I'm just that nuts. How did you enjoy that last chapter? So what if Edward was emo for that chapter. But I have a feeling that we won't here that last of this. Read on.

As weeks went passed, Edward still continued to see Alphonse, keeping all things at school and out of sight of patrolling teachers. After that Saturday his mom kept out of his personal life and readily assumed that Edward was still going out with Alphonse no matter how angry it made her inside.

But now, it was Valentines Day on February 14th. A time when love was common with cards, kiss grams and chocolates. As usual, Edward and Alphonse walked to school together.

'What's today's plan?' Alphonse asked with great interest.

'Today, I'm going to give all shy and butt-ugly girls in our class a card in the hope that they will become more confident and less butt-ugly.'

'B-but why?' Alphonse was all worked up and close to tears. 'I thought you loved me. You're not turning STRAIGHT again are you?'

'Nope. Just to give girls something to hope for. I get tired of having to hide my eyes from their ugliness.

'Ok. You're giving BRYONY a card are you?'

'What? The girl who is so hot she can turn a GAY guy straight? Hell no! She'll have enough admirers.'

'Good.'

As they walked into the class, Alex shouted, 'Hey guys! When's the wedding?'

'Not sure but YOU'RE not invited!' Edward replied.

"Ooo! Burn!" Alphonse giggled.

"Ok class. As you can see you have a cardboard box taped to the front of your desk. This is for your admirers to put in their cards for you. Now keep them closed and don't be mean if someone doesn't get any cards at all. Now let Valentines day commence!" She cheered.

"Who are you sending cards to?" Alphonse asked.

"Um, Kimberley, Lyria, Charlotte and Shirley. I have enough for the whole class twice over!" Edward blushed.

As the morning passed, people were getting a box full of cards. Alphonse however hardly got any and after Edward had given out his cards to the least popular girls he did gain a few more cards. Alphonse waltzed up to Edward with his sunny disposition holding a card.

"Hey Edward! This is for you!' He cheered. Suddenly, the whole class turned their heads towards Edward and Alphonse.

Edward's face flushed beetroot red from embarrassment.

"Umm… That's what the box is for." Edward murmured, pointing to the box on the end of his desk.

"Oh!" Suddenly realising the embarrassment he had caused Al flashed a deep red. "Well I'll just erm… pop it in then shall I?' Alphonse quickly dropped it into Edward's box and made for his desk.

While no one was looking, he took the card out of the box and slowly opened Alphonse's card.

_Dear Edward,_

_You're sweet like sugar,_

_Smell like a rose _

_And together we're love like a married couple._

_Love from,_

_Alphonse_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Even if the poem WAS cheesy, Edward still appreciated it and he stashed it away in a secret pocket in his bag. He knew he would treasure it as his first Valentine's Day card.

-After school-

Edward and Alphonse walked out of the school and as they passed the gate, Alphonse stopped abruptly.

'Alphonse?'

'D-did you read my card?' Alphonse asked nervously. Clouded with embarrassment.

'Yes Alphonse. It-.' Alphonse stopped Edward's mouth with a single finger on his lips.

'I just want you to know that I really DID mean what I said in that card.'

And slowly, their lips joined together and they closed their eyes with the passion. They didn't want this moment to end but they knew that it would have to part with a hope that it wouldn't be forever.

-Meanwhile-

Hohenheim drove towards the high school and as he got to it he stopped around the corner and walked around to find something. As he had turned the corner, he saw Alphonse but he wasn't alone.

He saw with his own eyes that Alphonse was KISSING what looked like a girl. Her hair was blonde and tied up into a braid. But there was something not quite right about her. She wore a red coat, black leather pants and black leather boots. Her clothes were much like that of a male but she looked female. Well, not quite.

As the couple parted, they looked his way and he saw that the girl was actually a boy. He had to say that the hair threw him off but when he looked at the boy, he saw them. The abnormally golden eyes. This MUST be the boy that Alphonse was talking about but he looked like… his son? Edward? He couldn't be. Could he? He looked so much older than the last time he saw him.

'Alphonse!' Hohenheim called. Pretending he had none of the earlier suspicions of the boy.

'Hang on dad!' Alphonse called back.

-Meanwhile-

'Are you coming back to my house? You're very welcome to.'

'No. That's Ok. I've got to wait for my mom. I thought she'd be here by now.'

'If you come to my house then you can call her from there.' Alphonse suggested.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. It'll be fine.'

'Ok. I'll trust you.' Edward sighed.

The boys walked up to a man who was standing on the corner. The man had blond hair and wore oblong glasses. His hair was tied back and he wore suit-like trousers, which were manky brown including his vested suit with a white shirt and brown tie.

'Is that Hohenheim?' Edward stared in disbelief at the tall figure.

'Yep! My dad!' Alphonse ran over to the man.

'Hey dad!'

'Hey son! How was school? Get any cards?'

'Not really. I don't mind.'

'Oh? What's this?' Hohenheim turned to Edward.

'This is Ed! Can he come over today? His mom hasn't come to pick him up yet so he's going to call her from our house.'

'That sounds fine.'

'Thanks Mr. Heidrich.' Edward bowed down low respectively.

'Don't worry about it. Come on, my cars just around the corner.'

Walking to the car, they were silent and as they climbed in Edward and Alphonse were seated on the back seat while the front seat was left empty.

Edward sat awkwardly in the car, nervous about having to make an impression on Alphonse's dad. What if the man didn't approve and why did he look so familiar?

Author's note: I'm going to leave it their now for tonight. This should all keep you busy for a bit. Hope you enjoy these! Edward is full of justice in a kind of weird way and Alphonse is one of those dudes who will embarrass you without realising it. But that doesn't put Edward and Alphonse off each other. Absolutely not! Well stay tuned for the next instalment of when you're gone to find out part 2!

Daisukebebop


	10. When it's Valentine's Day part 2

The crime

Author's note: Here's part 2 of when it's Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy! Prepare to be amazed by what happens! I know you may think me cruel but it was going to happen sooner or later! Read on to find out what I mean!

'So. Alphonse has told me a lot about you.' Hohenheim tried to strike up a conversation.

'Good things I hope.' Edward answered coolly. On the inside though he felt like a nervous wreck.

'Yes. Of course. So. I hear you're from Resembool. Lovely place.'

'Yeah. Beautiful.' Edward smiled.

'I've been there a few times myself.' Hohenheim answered. 'So… Are you gay?'

This question took Edward by surprise.

'What kind of question is that?' Alphonse shouted in annoyance.

'Oh I'm just curious.'

'Well yes.' Edward answered. This answer took Alphonse by surprise since he thought Edward would be too embarrassed to speak. 'Mum wasn't best pleased when she found out be she does try to be supportive. At least…I THINK she does.' Edward almost choked on his tears as the memories of Saturday night weeks ago crept on him. He tried to force them back as best he could in the hope that Alphonse and Hohenheim wouldn't notice.

The rest of the journey was silent until they came to a big house on the street.

'Wow! Your house is HUGE!'

'It's not really.' Alphonse said modestly. 'Anyway, come on in.'

'Taking their shoes off inside the house, Edward found the phone by the staircase and immediately dialled his home number in.

"I'm afraid we're not around but please leave a message after the beep." His mother's voice was heard through the phone. "And don't forget the cookies!" Edward's own message was heard as well. BEEP

'Mom. I'm at Alphonse's house. If you get this message then call back here. The number is on the mirror. See you later.' Edward hung up the phone and wandered into the kitchen to find Hohenheim and Alphonse sat at the table.

'I left a message on the answering machine.'

'Ok. Do you want to come up to my room?' Alphonse asked.

'Yeah sure.'

Arriving in the bedroom, he found walls of posters and a computer plus a guitar on its stand. The bed was pushed up against a wall.

'Wow! What are the posters of?' Edward stood in amazement and glared at every inch of the wall.

'Oh you know. Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance and Linkin Park.'

'Is that all?'

'Not really.'

'May I?' Edward asked to sit on the bed.

'Of course.' Edward sat abruptly, letting himself in the soft, comfy mattress.

'You play guitar?' Edward asked eyeing the instrument closely.

'Yeah. I can play a few songs. Do you wanna try?'

'No thanks. I'm left-handed.'

'Ok.'

'So… What do you wanna do?' Alphonse asked joining Edward on the bed.

'Well…' Suddenly, Alphonse was laid back on to the bed as Edward pushed him there. This time they're kissing was stepping up a notch. Edward's tongue was slipping into Alphonse's mouth massaging it slowly. With Alphonse doing the same. Edward was laid over Alphonse, his straggling his hips. Alphonse's arms were wrapped around the back of Edward's neck wanting to go further into the passionate kissing.

Slight moans were caught in Edward and Alphonse's throats. Their kissing seemed to last for hours but they knew that if they went further then someone could easily walk in on them.

'Tea's ready.' Came a sudden call from the bottom of the stairs. Edward and Alphonse immediately sat up, still on top of Alphonse, his hair ruffled and hic clothes creased. Alphonse wasn't much of a mess but noticeably untidy.

Quickly straightening themselves up, they ran into the kitchen and Edward took up his seat at the table.

The dish of the day consisted of fish, mash potatoes, peas and hollandaise sauce with a small glass of milk stood next to his plate. Edward would have to take tiny sips to be polite, he knew that but would he be able to last the night drinking a vomit-like liquid? My assumption: no.

As they tucked into their food, there was a small pitter-patter on the floor, almost silent. The creature jumped suddenly on the table. Edward's body froze, his hair standing on end he immediately dropped his cutlery to meet eyes with… a cat.

'Mōshi! You know you shouldn't be on the table!' But it took no notice and kept its cold blue gaze on Edward.

'Are you Ok Edward?' Hohenheim could sense Edward's fear from the cat.

'N-not really. I hate cats.' Edward spoke slowly and quietly, trying to hide from the cat that he was talking.

'Don't worry. Mōshi is very friendly. Just stroke him.' Alphonse advised.

'O-Ok.' Slowly, Edward raised his right hand to the cat's head but as he did the cat's eyes narrowed and it's back was arched as if Edward had let off a trap.

'D-don't worry kitty. I w-.' Edward tried to speak reassurance to it but it hissed angrily and pounced for Edward's shoulder and sank its sharp teeth into his right shoulder. Edward fell off his chair in the shock but the cat wouldn't let go. Edward screamed in pain as the fangs sank further into his flesh.

Hohenheim rushed to try and pull the cat off but this made the cat sink deeper.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! Get this cat off me!' Edward screamed in terror.

'Dad! You're not helping!' Alphonse screamed. Watching the cat, he noticed it trying to claw at his right arm. "The auto-mail? Could that be sending the cat crazy?" Alphonse thought to himself.

'Hang on Ed! This will hurt!'

'I'm already in enough bloody pain as it is!' Edward screamed.

Ripping off Edward's sleeve, he unplugged the auto-mail arm.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!' The screams were worse and almost deafening. Alphonse threw the auto-mail under the table and the cat immediately left Edward to pursue the metal.

Blood welled up from the wound and it started to swell slightly from the attack. Edward was dragged on to the sofa and Hohenheim fished the first-aid kit and Edward was bandaged up.

'How'd you know to off my auto-mail?' Edward asked.

'I noticed Mōshi kept scratching at your arm when it would've probably scratched at your chest instead. Why'd you think Mōshi acted like that?'

'It's the auto-mail. Cats sense it and hate it. Thinking it as a threat to put an end to.' Edward concluded for them.

'I'm REALLY sorry about all this.' Alphonse sobbed.

'Don't worry. It's not your fault and you didn't know anyway.'

'We'd better get you home Ed. Ok?' Hohenheim suggested.

'Yeah, Ok. Just fish me back my arm and we'll be on our way.'

Snatching the arm back, Edward braced himself and pushed the arm back in its socket.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!' Edward screamed in pain as the nerves reconnected to his auto-mail. They walked out to the car.

There was a sudden ring and Hohenheim answered his cell phone.

'Hello? Yes? REALLY? Hell no! Ok. I'm on my way.'

'What is it?' Alphonse asked.

'Mustang wants me to go over to a crime scene. Look's like a woman's been shot. She's alive but she can't be saved. I'll have to take you two with me.'

Hohenheim drove quickly towards the scene before joining a crowd of ambulances and public.

The three stepped out of the car cautiously.

'You two. Stay behind the tape. I'm going to Mustang.' Hohenheim instructed sternly. A look of seriousness bordered across his face.

Edward immediately pushed to the front of the crowd.

'No! Edward! Come back!' Alphonse pushed in after him.

Suddenly, the sight of the woman caught Edward's eyes. The woman he knew so well. Ever since he had a memory. His mother. Her eyes were open with the shock and her clothes were soaked in blood.

'MOM!!' Edward screamed and he immediately dodged under the tape to join her.

'W-where a-are you Edw-ward?' She croaked. Her vision was weak.

'I'm here!' He screamed but before he could reach her, he was being dragged out of the scene.

'NO! LET ME GO!' He screamed. Tears were gushing from his eyes. His auto-mail met with the faces of the military officers and Edward was able to run to his mom and crouch at her side.

'Get that kid outta there!' Ordered an angry Roy Mustang

'No. Let him stay.' A woman spoke.

'Riza?' Roy was confused.

'That's the woman's son. He has a right to be there. Didn't you hear him scream?'

'Mom.' Edward cried.

'Where are you?' She spoke. Her vision was fading from blood loss.

'I'm here.' He took her hand and let it touch his own cheek to show that he was there by her side.

'Edward. I'm not long for this world. Her breathing was slowing down.

'Please don't go! I need you!' The tears were falling faster.

'Edward. Promise me you will get married when the time is right.' She spoke softly.

'Of course I will mom. You know I will.' His voice was strained from the tears.

'No Ed. Promise you'll get married to a woman.' The words echoed in his mind and he couldn't speak.

'Promise me Edward.' She whispered.

'Ok mom.' He finally answered.

'Oh Edward. Transmute me some flowers. Your father always transmuted me flowers.' Her voice faded and the light left her eyes. Her hand grew weak and flopped in his hand.

'M-mom?' His voice was shaky. Suddenly it hit him. She was gone and she wasn't coming back.

'Mom!' He cried. Tears falling thick and fast. The crowd around him watched disturbed. They too were close to tears and they watched in horror as the boy cried for his lost mother.

A couple of men came through to pull a cloth over her and still Edward cried.

Hohenheim joined him but to get him behind the tape.

'Come on Ed. It's ok. Come on.'

'No!' Edward screamed and he wouldn't budge.

'I'm sorry Ed but you leave me no choice.'

Taking hold of him around the waist, he tried to carry Edward away.

'NO! LET ME GO!' He screamed and his legs flailed. His metal leg continuously kicking him and his metal arm continuously elbowing Hohenheim. Then, clapping his hands, his metal arm was transmuted into a blade.

Soldiers were ready to assist Hohenheim but they didn't budge unless ordered.

'Come on Ed. You don't want to do that. What use is another dead person?' The words forced restraint on Edward and he allowed himself to be dragged away.

'He used alchemy without a transmutation circle!' Roy spoke in disbelief. 'What is his name?'

'I believe he's an Elric sir. But… he looks like a relation of Hohenheim! Their hair, eyes and face seem to resemble each others!' Hawkeye too was in disbelief.

'Maybe they're father and son.' Roy concluded.

'But I thought his only son was Alphonse Heidrich.'

'Maybe so but surely only a son of Hohenheim could use alchemy without a transmutation circle.' Roy smiled slyly.

Hohenheim opened the car door and let Edward sit down on the edge of the seat.

'Ed. You can sleep at our house tonight. Ok? I'm sorry for your mother being shot but you've got to hold yourself together.'

'Wait. There's one thing I've got to do. Let me go behind the tape again.' Edward's eyes held a fierce gaze with Hohenheim and he gave in.

'Ok. As you wish.'

Edward sat up from the car and passing a clump of grass he transmuted it into a beautiful Peace lily.

Hohenheim watched in astonishment. "Could this be? Edward Elric? My son?"

As Edward approached the crowd, they made a wide space for him and he slipped under the tape.

Hohenheim approached Mustang. 'Let him through. He said he needed to do this.'

'Of course.' Roy smiled. 'Men! Do nothing!' He ordered.

Edward crouched down at the cloth-covered corpse and rested the flower down next to where the head of his mother would be.

'Goodbye mom. I'll be with you soon.' He whispered and he left the scene to the car and sat down there. Waiting to be taken away from the tragedy of death.

Author's note: How's that? I know I'm evil. Remember what Edward has just said and that will be the key to the next chapter. Hope you're ready for it!

Daisukebebop


	11. When in school

The crime

Author's note: I love your reviews! They are so beautiful! Some made me laugh and some thought Trisha was weird but she was a concerned mother who obviously was not happy with Edward being gay so she made sure to sort that out on her death pavement. Nice move. Now on with the chapter!

That night, Edward slept in Alphonse's bed while Alphonse obliged into taking up the sofa down stairs. Edward didn't get much sleep though. In fact, he didn't really sleep at all. He couldn't sleep. Not after what he had to endure. His mom was gone and made him promise to lead a STRAIGHT life. A life where woman were his objects and fantasies. He couldn't think of anything more painful.

The next morning, the whole bed was drenched with tears.

Once ready for school, he left before Alphonse had finished his breakfast.

Walking to school, his feet had led him to the murder scene. There was tape surrounding it yesterday but now it had been cleared away. The area was pretty empty. The body had obviously been moved now but what was left was a chalk lining, which showed the position of the corpse when it died. Blood still stained the pavement around where the corpse had laid down. The only thing left was the flower that Edward offered the corpse before he had to be dragged back to the car.

Crouching down next to it just as he did yesterday, he suddenly cried. The tears were erupting from his eyes and hard to control. Flashes of his mom had burst into his thoughts.

Suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder. Turning his head, he found a sympathetic Alphonse.

'I'm sorry about your mom. No one should have to suffer a loss like that.'

'Thanks Alphonse.' He murmured through streams of tears.

'Come on, let's go.' Alphonse squeezed his shoulder and taking back the Peace lily, he clutched it desperately as they walked to school.

In the classroom, Edward spun the flower in his fingers as he was sat down at his desk. Laying over it in depression.

'Edward?' Edward looked up to find Alex Mustang watching him with sympathy.

'My dad told me what happened yesterday with your mom and I'm really sorry I couldn't help you out. I would beat back those soldiers for you rather than you having to beat them yourself. No one should have to lose his or her mom like that. My dad's making catching your mom's murderer a number one priority.'

'Go to hell.' Edward mumbled.

Edward couldn't bare the loss of his mother anymore and he felt he couldn't bear another second on this damned planet. He'd have to end it. Today.

All through the lessons, he couldn't help but cry. Everything reminded him of her. Such as alchemy class in that she always encouraged him to study it hard. Food technology also was a reminder of how she always used to make the most delicious apple pies. Why wouldn't this pain go away?

-Break-

His plan had been formed. It was now or never. Finding a box of rope, he shouldered it and headed towards his bench. The benches were made of weathered limestone and had no backrest. Behind it stood a big tree that was just good enough to climb.

Stepping up on the bench he climbed the tree swiftly to a strong top branch and tied the rope securely around it. Once the knots were strong enough to hold, he knotted up a noose and pulled it on to his neck making sure his braid wasn't caught between the rope and his flesh. There he sat patiently and waited for the right moment.

Without warning, an extra body joined him on the branch.

'What are you doing Edward?' The voice was filled with a steady compassion and patience and yet also worries. It could only be Alphonse.

'Bracing myself.' Edward gulped hard. He couldn't bear to meet Alphonse's gaze.

'Are you planning to kill yourself?'

'Yes. I've got nothing much to live for. Nothing.'

'But what about me? You know I'll stand by you no matter what so don't you dare say that no one will care if you go because I will! I couldn't love anyone else after you. No one!'

Tears bled from Edward's eyes, which were already red from earlier.

'O-Ok Alphonse. I won't kill myself. Just let me get this noose off.' Edward tried slowly to pull off the noose but as he was fidgeting around to get it off, he slipped off the branch. Still holding on to the noose. The noose tightened on his neck as Edward was struggling to breath. His legs flailing for footing on the bench but Edward didn't realise it was useless since his feet couldn't reach the bench. A crowd gathered as they watched Edward choke for air and his face was slowly turning blue. He was too panic stricken to cut the rope by his own means and with each time he struggled, the noose gripped tighter with just his fingers stopping the rope from making full contact with his skin.

Alex Mustang's gang pushed through the crowd.

'CHOKE! CHOKE! CHOKE!' They all cheered except for Mustang who watched in pure horror.

'Alex! Don't let him die! Help me!' Alphonse screamed. Tears flooded his eyes in hope and desperation.

All the while, Edward was gasping horribly, his throat making noises of strangulation.

'EVERYONE STEP BACK AND SHUT UP!' Alex ordered and not even his gang would disobey him. Immediately the cheering seized.

Pulling on his glove, he took careful aim and clicked his fingers. Flames erupted from the glove and burnt through the rope rapidly and the almost strangled Edward fell, his head colliding with the stone bench before meeting with the concrete below it.

Alphonse jumped down from the tree and without warning hugged Mustang.

'Thank you so much!' He cried and he ran to Edward's aid.

Edward lay unconscious, his head bleeding from his collision with the bench.

'SOMEONE GET THE NURSE!' Mustang ordered and a small group departed from the crowd to seek medical help.

-An Hour later-

Edward woke with a jolt to find he was lying in bed. His head was bandaged and his neck still bore imprints of the noose.

Sat in chairs next to him were Alphonse and Alex.

'Alphonse! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to jump! I slip-.' Edward tried to apologise to Alphonse.

'It's Ok Edward. I know.' Alphonse calmed the het up Edward with a single finger pressed to Edward's lips.

'Wait. What's Alex doing here?' Edward clutched the quilt in defence.

'I saved your life. I burnt the rope for you to fall.' Alex simply explained.

'R-Really? Y-you did that?' Edward was in disbelief. He couldn't believe that a bully like Alex had the intention of saving Edward.

'Yeah. I'm not a Mustang for nothing right?'

'Hm.' Edward smiled in agreement. 'I owe you for saving me. I would have died other wise.'

'Don't bother. You don't owe me anything. There's a motto I know; be thou for the people. It's a motto state alchemists use and so with my alchemy I saved your life. To know I succeeded is the only payment I want.' Alphonse gazed at Alex in a whole new light. Was Alex really just a sensitive person?

'I've said too much. I'd better get back to class. See you later.' Alex wandered out of the nurse's office.

'Alphonse. The real reason I wanted to kill myself was because I've got no other. I'm completely alone.'

'What about your brother and dad? Don't they live here in Central?'

'I don't know where they live and I wouldn't call on my bastard dad for anything! He left me 12 years ago and I couldn't forgive him for that! Oh, and that's not all! My mom made me promise to marry a woman when I was old enough.'

Alphonse stared in shock.

'Isn't there a loophole?'

'No Al! It's not that simple! I promised on her death pavement! I can't go back on it! That's why I have to tell you that our relationship can't be for forever. It will have to end sooner or later.' Edward's voice was fuelled with hatred.

'I understand Ed. I know this must be hard but I'll stick by you and even we have to break up we will always be friends.'

'Thanks Alphonse. Just don't get too disappointed when I end it.'

'Ok. I promise.'

Their lips pressed together in a kiss and they parted as footsteps from the door could be heard. It was Hohenheim. His face wasn't kind but strict in anger.

'Ed! How could you be so foolish as to try and end your life like that!'

'Wait dad! He was but I convinced him not to. When he tried to take off the noose he slipped off the noose by accident. Then Alex Mustang saved his life.'

'Roy Mustang's son?'

'Yeah. He used fire, which he ignited from a glove.' Alphonse speculated.

'Hm. A true nobleman. Like his father.'

'Edward? What's your mother's name?'

'Oh. Erm… Trisha Elric. I think.'

'Thank you. You're welcome back to our house tonight but now I must leave to go back to work. Alphonse, go back to class.'

'Ok dad.'

They both left the nurses office, leaving Edward by himself.

Author's note: I know some of you would have got annoyed if Edward died or if I made him try to kill himself but I didn't. Instead I just let him live by a head injury. Hope you liked it. In my technology class I have let two of my friends take a peek at what's to come and I must say (not naming any names, let's call this one HI) Well HI's face went red! My other friend, CH, was reading bits out and laughing hysterically. I won't say what they were laughing at but if on of you, (HI and CH) are reading this then no revealing secrets! You'll all find out in due time. Enjoy!

Daisukebebop


	12. When life continues

The crime

Author's note: It's been a while since I've updated but that's only because I was finishing off this other fan fiction. It's done now so I can get on with this!

On with the story!

Daisukebebop

As the weeks went past, Edward continued to live at Alphonse's house, only going back home to fetch his own things if he needed them. Hohenheim was kind enough to pay the mortgage for Edward's house since Edward didn't have enough to do it himself. Alphonse was also a great help in getting Edward out of depression and helped find something to live for. For Alphonse, for the guitar, which served as a great hobby and to fulfil his mom's promise to him. Edward would surely be hanging on that tree if he hadn't met Alphonse.

Even though they knew they would have to break-up some day their relationship only grew stronger and they were now incredibly close.

Once tests had been over and done with, it would be six weeks until the talent show in which Edward and Alphonse knew they would take part in together. The problem was, what song?

Even as they searched desperately for a song, they laughed at the songs that were obviously bad choices and cried at ones that were too sad such as Brother by Mic Vignogna.

'This is the guy from that movie right?' Edward stifled through floods of tears after listening to another sad song.

'Yeah. This one's called… Brother.'

Alphonse switched on the song off his computer.

'How can I repay you brother mine? How can I expect you to forgive? Clinging to the past, I shed our blood and shattered your chance to live…'

As the song played on, memories flooded Edward's head such as one's of when he was four. Of him and his little brother in the garden playing with their mother and father and then of his father and brother walking out of the door.

'_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet; once you were gone we were not complete. Back through the years we reached for you. Alas 'twas not meant to be.'_

More memories of his mother flooded his head until he was faced with the one of his mother lying there in the street covered in blood.

'Switch it off dammit!' Edward shouted as tears flooded his eyes.

'Sorry. I didn't know it make you act like this.' Alphonse apologised.

'Next time I see Mic Vignogna I'm afraid I'm going to have to take all the keys off his piano, shove them in every available hole and feed him to the cat!' Edward exaggerated cat paws clawing at a poor defenceless Mic. Alphonse laughed at the idea. Edward laughed along too. His tears were now disappearing.

Alphonse was back to searching songs on the computer looking through category after category and genre after genre.

'How about this one?' Pressing play, they waited through the intro for it to start.

'_Woah! Kasaneawaseta yume wo daite. Kateshinai rakuen e.' _

'Perfect!' Edward shouted with glee.

'But it's in Japanese! We'll never learn it in time!' Alphonse cried hopelessly at Edward's bad choice.

'Nope! Did I tell you I learned Japanese fluently when I was five?' Edward asked giving Alphonse a ray of hope.

'No way! But what about the solo! It's going to be tough and I'm not good enough on the guitar. I could only do the rhythm.'

'That's ok. I'll do it no problem.' Was there no end to Edward's talents?

'Won't it be hard? You're left-handed!'

'Alphonse stop being so PESIMISTIC! I have a metal limb but it won't be a problem!'

'Sorry.'

'That's ok. Just have a little faith in me buddy will ya?' Edward smiled.

Through all the solved problems the rope still imprinted his neck. Bearing a reminder of why he'd never want to commit suicide. For Alphonse.

Author's note: Ok so the chapter is short. But I feel a song fic coming on! Hope you like my song choices! Picked especially for you guys! You may not know them all but they were chosen to suit the fan fiction or basically just take the mick. Possibly both actually. Hope you like!


	13. When talent arrives

The crime

Author's note: Now it's time for the next chapter! It's a song fic so I hope you like it. The song's I have lined up our funny. In the next chapter, though it's not mentioned here, you'll find out Bryony's song and then I'll tell you where I got the idea for this Story from. Cool? If not then put up with it! LOL!

Daisukebebop

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Randy Newman, L'ARC-EN-CIEL or Stephen Lynch

Every day after school, the boys practised at Edward's house. This was to make the backing CD, practise playing the music before finally singing the song with the music. Edward managed to learn the Japanese in less than a week and they would practise until each not and word was perfect.

Once the day arrived, they got to school lugging their guitars in their gig cases. They left them at the side of the stage and Edward got changed out of his red jacket to show a black vest, which showed off polished auto-mail.

Once the show was ready to start, everyone piled into the hall while performers waited back stage for their turn. The announcer (the head teacher) walked onto the stage.

'Ok folks! It's time for the show to begin! Now first up we have Alex Mustang singing the Randy Newman song… Short people!'

Edward burned in anger at the mention of the song.

'I bet all those people out there will think I'll be really immature about this but I'll show them!' Edward burned with rage.

'But how?'

'I'll get on that stage and dance!'

'You're not allowed too are you?' Alphonse was secretly hoping he was allowed. He wanted to Edward dance.

'Probably not but it'll serve as comedy.'

As Alex stepped on the stage, Edward stepped up behind him without Alex knowing. Of course the height difference between the two WAS a good inch so the crowd were already giggling.

The intro of the song started and Alex held up the microphone ready while Edward bobbed slowly to the beat.

(A/N: Like the choice of song? All things in brackets are Edward's dance moves.)

Al:Short people got. No reason.

(Shrugged shoulders)

Al: Short people got. No reason.

(Shrugged shoulders)

Al: Short people got. No reason to live.

(Does impression of being hung)

Al: They got. Little hands.

(Puts hand's up)

Al: They got. Little eyes.

(Points to eyes)

Al: They walk around telling great big lies.

(Marches on the spot)

Al: They got little noses

(Points to nose)

Al: Tiny little teeth

(Does a big grin)

Al: They wear platform shoes on their nasty little feet

(Lifts a foot and shakes it around)

Al: Well I… Don't want no short people. Don't want no short people 'round here

(Does a twirl ending in jazz hands)

Al: Short people are just the same as you and I. A fool such as I. All men are brothers until the day they day.

It's a wonderful world.

(Makes a big circle with his arms.)

Al: Short people got. Nobody.

(Shrugs shoulders)

Al: Short people got. Nobody.

(Does the "bunny ears" behind Alex)

Al: Short people got. Nobody to love.

(Turns his back to the audience and pretends he's being hugged and he rubs his hands up his back. Alex looks at Edward shocked and he almost misses his que.)

Al: They got. Little legs.

(Puts a leg up)

Al: They stand so low.

(Bends knees)

Al: You gotta pick 'em up

(Pulls back of collar to stand up straight)

Al: Just to say hello

(Waves)

Al: They got little cars that go "Beep, beep, beep."

(Pretends to press car horn)

Al: They got little voices goin' "peep, peep, peep

Moves hand in sync of "peep")

Al: They got grubby little fingers

(Wriggles fingers)

Al: Dirty little minds

(Hip thrusts)

Al: They're gonna get you. Every time.

(Punches the air)

Al: Well I… Don't want no short people.

(Twirls)

Al: Don't want no short people

(Twirls)

Al: Don't want no short people 'round here

(Twirls then does jazz hands)

The music ceases and the audience claps wildly. Most were crying with laughter.

Back stage, Alex was angry.

'What do you think you were doing Edward?'

'Adding comedy.' Edward giggled.

'You know I can make the rope imprint on your neck deeper.' He said threateningly.

'Thank you Alex! Now we have another song played by Alphonse Heidrich and Edward Elric with the song lost heaven by L'ARC-EN-CIEL! Good Luck!' The announcer cried.

Edward and Alphonse took to the stage with two microphones set up at the front on their stands. Edward had his left-handed guitar on him while Alphonse took his right-handed guitar and filled in the rhythm with Edward playing lead.

The backing track started and Alphonse was the first to play to it.

Ed: Woah! Kasaneawaseta. Yume wo daite. Hateshinai. Rakuen e.

Ed: Mou! Nakusa mono sae, mitsukuranai. Kakenukete. Haruka na Michi.

Ed: Nani hitotsu. U- Tagau- koto mo. Shiranakatta ne!

Ed/Al: We'll say goodbye lost heaven.

Oh how we longed for heaven.

We're letting go. Of something we never had.

Time goes so fast, heaven is lost.

Edward started playing a little lead before starting back to the verse.

Ed: Te wo! Nobashitsukanda. Yume wa sotto. Kuzure yuku, suna no shiro.

Ed: Tada! Tachitsukushiteta. Wakaremichi. Hohoemi wo naka shite.

Ed: Katta itta. Ki-mi ga-egaku. Rakuem e to.

Ed/Al: We'll say goodbye lost heaven.

Oh how we longed for heaven.

We're letting go. Of something we never had.

Time goes so fast.

Ed: Hitotsu ni narenai. Ukanda hoshi kuzu. Hitotsu no shauen. Ni aka hanataba wo.

Edward started playing his guitar solo. Hi auto-mail under strict command of its owner with the required speed.

Ed: Kakedashita. Shi-sen no sakuga. Shinkirou demo.

Al: We'll say goodbye lost heaven.

We'll say goodbye lost heaven.

We'll say goodbye lost heaven.

We'll say goodbye lost heaven.

Ed: Yeah!

Ed/Al: We'll say goodbye lost heaven.

Oh how we longed for heaven.

We're letting go. Of something we never had.

Time goes so fast. Heaven.

Al: We'll say goodbye lost heaven.

Ed: Yeah!

Al: Oh How we longed for heaven.

Ed: Yeah!

Al: We're letting go. Of something we never had. Time goes so fast.

Heaven

Ed: is lost

Al: Time goes so fast. Heaven

Ed: is lost.

Ed/Al: Time goes so fast. Heaven is lost.

Al: I wish you good luck. I still remember every day.

I wish you good luck. I still remember every day.

The song was brought to a close and the crowd cheered crazily. People went wild as Edward and Alphonse left the stage or they were until the crowd screamed, 'Encore! Encore!'

'We haven't prepared anything!' Alphonse whispered.

'I did. I put it on the backing CD.'

'Ok. I have a funny one that I THINK you might like.' Edward said after putting down his guitar and taking hold of the microphone.

'I'll be singing and my lovely assistant Alphonse will be doing actions. Ok?'

'Sure thing Ed! Alphonse cried cheerfully.

'Now this one is if I were gay by Stephen Lynch!'

The guitar on the CD started playing. After a few bars of this Edward was ready to sing.

He was singing this more to Alphonse.

(Brackets are Edward's actions.)

Ed: Here we are. Dear old friend.

Ed: You and I. Drunk again

Ed: Laughs have been had and tears have been shed.

(Ed pretends to wipe away a tear)

Ed: Maybe the whisky's gone to my head.

Ed: But if I were gay. I would give you my heart!

(Hand over heart)

Ed: And if I were gay you'd be my work of art!

Ed: And if I were gay we would swim in romance!

(Ed and al hold hands)

Ed: But I'm not gay.

(Al puts his hand down Ed's pants)

Ed: Do get your hand out of my pants!

(Pulls Al's hand out of his trousers)

There was a little gap for guitar. Alphonse is looking upset but the crowd are laughing from the innuendo.

Ed: It's not that I don't care.

Ed: (whispers) I do!

(Squeezes Al's backside that reacts by clutching his butt)

Ed: I just don't see my self in you.

Ed: Another time. Another scene.

Ed: I'd be right behind you

(Walks behind him)

Ed: If you know what I mean!

(Looks over Al's shoulder and winks)

Ed: And if I were gay!

Ed: I would give you my soul!

(Hand on heart)

Ed: And if I were gay I would give you my whole – being!

(Hip thrust on being)

Ed: And if I were gay we would tear down the walls!

Ed: But I'm not gay!

(Al makes a grab for pants)

Ed: So won't you stop cupping my – hand!

(Before Al can get his hand down Ed quickly clutches his hand)

The crowd again are in tears of laughter.

Ed: We've never hugged.

(They hug)

Ed: We've never kissed!

(They kiss each other on the cheek)

Ed: I've never been intimate.

Ed: With your fist!

(Does the hand gesture for wanking)

Ed: You have opened.

Ed: Brand new doors!

Ed: Get over here and drop. You're…

Ed: Clothes-!

Edward does a long note of clothes and finishes. The crowd are clapping wildly and laughing hysterically. They leave the stage laughing themselves and they couldn't believe the embarrassment.

Author's note: The reason for the Randy Newman song was because everyone loves to make fun of Ed's height so I thought that having Edward dance to it would be funny. The reason for lost heaven was because this song was a credit song for the FMA movie conquer of Shamballa. The song If I were gay by Stephen lynch was because Edward and Alphonse obviously ARE gay but to have them sing that would be so ironic. Sort of like they're denying it but in a funny way (but they wouldn't deny it). Hope you like it. The spell checker had a BF at me because of this chapter so it took some doing. Thanks,

Daisukebebop


	14. When you waltz

The crime

Author's note: I hope you liked the songs I picked for the last chapter. They suited (I think) but it's ultimately up to you to decide on that one. Hope you like this one!

Everyone settled into class in the morning of the next day. Izumi-san was quick to have them ready and settled down for class.

'Ok class. I want to congratulate all of you on your talent show entries yesterday! You all did extremely well!'

The whole class cheered.

'But the winner is… Edward Elric!' Everyone cheered for Edward but he didn't stand up to collect his prize.

'Edward? Won't you come up and get your prize?' She asked.

Nope. Alphonse was part of both performances that we put on so it's either we BOTH get it or neither of us do.' Alphonse smiled at Edward in gratitude.

'Well um… Edward and Alphonse come up.' She said less enthusiastically. They both stood up to collect their trophy.

'Second place is Alex Mustang with Short people!' He stood up and collected a reasonably smaller trophy.

'And in third place we have Bryony Edwards with when you're gone!' The class clapped respectfully as she collected a miniature trophy.

'Ok. Now as you may or may not know we have an end of year dance so don't forget to buy tickets and find partners because this one is a themed dance! We have been asked to pick the theme by the head teacher so if anyone has any ideas please say so now or before the end of the week.'

Bryony's hand shot up.

'Yes?'

'Why don't we do "Famous couples through out history." This can include couples from TV, books, films and historical figures.'

'All those in favour?' Izumi-san asked. Everyone's hands were raised in agreement.

'Very well! I hope to see your costumes in two weeks!'

The bell rang as the class cheered and they went off to their next lesson.

'What shall we do then Ed?' Alphonse asked.

'Hm. How about… Fullmetal Alchemist.'

'Huh?'

'I'll be Edward Elric and you can be… Roy Mustang!'

'Isn't that the anime show that was inspired by Airomu Harakawa?'

'Yes. The very same woman who stole my face and life and turned it into an alchemic fantasy story! She stole us all! Even you! She made you and me brothers and put your soul inside a suit of armour! She also made me a state alchemist called the Fullmetal alchemist!' Edward's rage was intense with fire in his eyes.

'Don't you think you're overreacting just a tad too much? Alphonse said in a vain attempt to cool down the hotheaded Edward.

'I'm not overreacting! I talked to her and she happily stole my life! The next time I heard from her was on the radio! I remembered her voice and she said that the idea was entirely her own!'

-11 years ago, a year after his father and little brother left-

'An idea. That's all I need. I just want to find the perfect person and then will spark my inspiration!' Her joyous glees echoed through the land. 'I know I must be crazy coming to a place like Resembool but surely if I come to a place where not many people live I will find a unique person!' Ideas whizzed through her head but all that resulted of it were images of squirrels with shotguns.

'Geez. I'm really running low on ideas.' She moaned.

Trudging along a dusty path, a sign called her attention.

'"Rockbell's auto-mail." Auto-mail eh? Of course! Prosthetic limbs made of steel! Yes! Perfect! But who could have auto-mail?'

A girl ran out of the house, a spanner held in her hand as her flowery dress and long, blonde hair blew briskly in the breeze.

'Winry.' The name appeared through lips of pure imagination.

'Yes Winry Rockbell.' Airomu's head found more storylines and character ideas.

'Winry Rockbell. Auto-mail genius. Her parents were doctors. It makes sense!'

Wandering down a path shadowed by trees, she found a house. Taking out her sketchpad, she sketched its appearance. 'Who could live here?' She pressed on up the hill. Her curiosity drove her forward with determination and boundless energy.

Coming up to a fence, she found him. A boy playing with a ball. He was small for his age with golden blond hair and eyes. What was strange was his auto-mail arm and leg. They looked heavy but yet he wielded them as freely as a normal limb.

"Fullmetal." The word popped into existence. Her conscience spoke the word repeatedly. "What? This pip-squeak?" Her thoughts seemed to argue with her mind's voice of sense.

"Talk to the boy. That's where your inspiration lies."

Walking up to the fence she peered over it.

'Hello there. Hataraitemasu?' (This means: How do you do?)

'Fine. Why?' The boy looked up at her in suspicion.

'So you know Japanese. Am I right?'

'What's it to you?' The boy spoke with a cheeky attitude.

'Sorry. I don't mean to be rude. Tell me. What's your name?'

'Edward Elric.'

'How'd you get that auto-mail?'

'My friend Winry fitted it for me. It hurt.'

'I mean how'd you lose your limbs in the first place?'

'Um. You're asking too many questions. I don't think I can trust you.'

'What do you mean?'

'If a stranger asks you more than three questions about you then they're likely to be suspicious and dangerous.'

'What do you mean?'

'Mum! There's a stranger here who can't be trusted!' Edward screamed.

'No! It's Ok!' Airomu began to panic.

'Hello?' There was more inspiration.

"Sloth." The conscience spoke. "Deadly sin."

'Hello? May I ask who you are?' The woman spoke with an air of calmness. A smile was greeting her face.

'Oh. Sorry. I'm Airomu Harakawa. I'm just here for inspiration.'

'Well I hope you find what you're looking for.' She smiled.

'Mum! She asked more than three questions! She knows more about me than I know about her!'

'Don't worry Ed. She seems fine enough.' She reassured him. 'We have a little rule that if a stranger asks more than three questions then don't trust them. It's just our way of making kids more aware.'

'Hm. I'm sure it does the job right.' Airomu giggled.

'I'm going in to practice my alchemy.' The boy squeaked.

'Ok. Not for too long though or you'll hurt your eyes.'

'Ok.' The boy ran into the house.

'Alchemy?' Airomu asked.

'I'm not sure myself what it is but it keeps Edward out of trouble. He's going to be a fine alchemist. Just like his father.' Her voice grew with compassion.

'It's the only thing he's been determined to do since his brother Alphonse left home.' She continued.

'I'm sorry but I don't know your name and already you're getting into some deep family history. I don't mean to intrude. I'm just passing by.'

'Of course. I'm Trisha Elric.'

'Thank you. I'll be going now. Thanks for the chat.'

'That's ok. Tell us if you get your story.'

'Yes. Ok.' Airomu walked on away.

"Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse in a suit of armour and all because he tried to bring his mum back to life. That's your story. Use it wisely.'

'Of course. Arigato.'

-Present-

'You believed in the three question rule?' Alphonse laughed teasingly.

'Yeah but she still stole my identity. Plus I was five at the time.'

'Oh give it a rest will you?' Alphonse was getting pretty annoyed now.

'Fine. Let's go to class.'

'Aha.'

They spent two weeks on the costumes for Alphonse. The black hair dye (alchemy of course) and the blue uniform of the state alchemist which was found by shrinking one of Hohenheim's uniforms.

On the night of the dance, they walked towards the entrance hand in hand until their teacher, Izumi-san, was in view.

'And who are you two?' She asked with a smile.

'I'm the Fullmetal alchemist and Al is the Flame alchemist Roy Mustang.'

'I never thought THAT pairing was possible!' Her eyebrows were raised at the thought of the yaoi pairing.

'Ma'am, nothing is impossible.' Edward smiled as they both showed her their tickets.

'Alex is SO gonna be screwed when he finds out I'm dressed as his dad!' Alphonse giggled.

'Well he deserves it after he sang that song!'

The boys made their way to the dance floor and the dancing commenced. Although they got funny looks from many people in the crowd they carried on. The adrenaline rush drove them on through the night. Even if the heat of the dance floor got a bit too much to bear they still carried on.

As a slow song played, the couple hugged in embrace as many others on the dance floor did. Edward's left hand rested on Alphonse's shoulder and his right hand grasped his waist. Alphonse's hands were doing the same.

Without warning, Edward pulled Alphonse closer and whispered, 'Al. By the end of tonight you WILL be mine. I f you want to be. And I will be yours.' Alphonse's eyes lit with desire and want for Edward.

'I'm already yours.' Alphonse whispered back and they discreetly left the dance floor.

Author's note: Things seem to be hotting up in here a bit! Be here for the next chapter! It may take me a while to do since I'll need to write it at school so maybe around next Monday or Tuesday it should be up. People have requested this sort of chapter so I'll give it to. I'm dedicating the next chapter to all those who requested this type of storyline i.e. Lemon then drama! That is what has been predicted so I won't hold back. It will be rated M for all those who'd rather skip it.


	15. When you love

The crime

Author's note: Here it is! The lemons commence! This chapter is rated M so if you don't like then don't burn me for it. It's what many have requested and there will be a chapter that will go after it that will suggest anyway that Ed and Al have done what they have done. You don't have to read this chapter but it helps to know.

They pelted up the stairs of Alphonse's house and as they reached the top of the stairs their lips connected and their tongues ravaged each other. Falling through the door of Alphonse's room, they both pulled of their top clothes leaving them topless. Shoes were pulled off and Alphonse was pushed on to the bed and Edward pounced on to the defenceless uke.

'Wait! What if your dad walks in?'

'He won't. He's at work.' Alphonse answered. The couple kissed continuously. Edward placed kisses down Alphonse's neck causing moans to erupt from his throat. The kisses were placed lower down Alphonse's body until they reached down to his trousers. Clapping his hands, the trousers were cut to shreds until nothing was left on.

Cut away his own trousers, he kissed Alphonse seductively.

'Brace yourself. This may hurt.' Edward warned.

'I know.' Alphonse spoke with a permitting smile. Keeping his eyes on Alphonse, he propped the poor uke's legs on to his own shoulders and slowly penetrated into Alphonse.

Alphonse gave a shriek of stinging pain and tears glistened in his eyes.

'It's ok.' Edward reassured. 'Just kiss me and take your mind off the pain. This is pleasure.' He whispered in Alphonse's ear.

Their lips joined once again in unwavering passion as Edward continued to penetrate further. Though Alphonse was struggling not to scream with the pain he still bottled it up.

Edward continued the rampaging mission, his hips moving in and out further and faster. Alphonse couldn't believe the pleasure of it once the sting had worn off. It worked his way through him.

The moans of the couple grew with intensity until they had reached a point couldn't turn back from. Still Edward kept his hips moving and the moans from Alphonse kept growing higher in volume.

-Hohenheim, minute's before-

Hohenheim clambered into the house, shutting the door behind him. Just before he walked into the kitchen he could hear sounds coming from upstairs. He could hear them clearly. They were shrieks of moans. He couldn't believe his ears and slowly he stepped up the stairs, being careful not to make a creaking noise on the stairs.

As he got outside Alphonse's room, he found a blue military jacket left creased on the floor.

"Could they have?"

As he slowly pushed the door ajar, the light from the top floor hallway fell upon the naked bodies of Edward and Alphonse, which were uncovered by the bed quilt just as Edward's body shuddered with the pleasure and collapsed into Alphonse who too appeared to have felt the satisfaction.

Without thought or reasoning, anger took it's place and Hohenheim angrily switched the room light.

Edward and Alphonse looked up at the door in surprise to find the tall figure of Hohenheim staring down at them with rage.

'Edward! What are you doing on my son?' he boomed. Edward immediately rolled off of Alphonse and they both tried desperately to cover themselves up with the quilt.

'What the hell have you two done?' Hohenheim boomed even though he knew full well what the boys had just been up to. 'Get into something decent and meet me downstairs in the kitchen! We need to talk!'

Hohenheim stomped down stairs with anger in each harmful footstep. Had Edward and Alphonse done something wrong? Because inside they felt no guilt. Just love.

Author's note: Did you like the lemon? I know the chapter was kind of short but it doesn't mean that the boy's a premo. Hope you liked. Stay tuned next chapter for some drama! For those who didn't like this lemon then please accept my apologies. I'll warn you the next time there's a lemon in a T rated fan fiction as I always do. The reason I keep the fan fiction t rated when a chapter is M is because the majority of the Fan fiction is T rated. So please don't put it against me for what I'm doing because I am rightly warning you a chapter before the actual lemon and in the chapter of the lemon at the beginning. Thanks anyway for sticking with this fiction!

Daisukebebop


	16. When people confess

The crime

Author's note: Hope you liked the last chapter. We're now back to T rated… for now. Some people had complaints with how the last chapter went but if you do I would like to know but do comment as well. I do sometimes get a little tired of too much insult. But by you telling me I get better. Now here comes the drama!

Daisukebebop

Edward and Alphonse stepped down stairs. Alphonse had just minutes ago chucked on his Pyjamas while Edward fixed his trousers with alchemy and threw them on.

Hohenheim was sat at the table waiting patiently for the boys to sit down with him. As Alphonse sat on the seat, he flinched from the sting of the previous activity. A sting that was present as a stinging sensation. Edward however sat comfortably.

'So… what you did just now WAS sex was it? 'Hohenheim murmured. Finding the subject sensitive and somehow unmentionable.

Edward and Alphonse nodded softly. They were now beginning to feel the effects that guilt brought with it.

'And er… Did you… enjoy it?' This question was more directed at Alphonse since Hohenheim had noticed it was HIM that flinched from the pain as he sat down.

'Well. It DID hurt at first but as we got further into it we did enjoy it yes.' Alphonse concluded in a voice of small, quiet innocence although the subject was nowhere as innocent as hoped in the terms of love.

'This is what I was afraid of.' Hohenheim sighed with disappointment. 'I'm afraid; I have something to tell you. Something… That may shock you.'

Edward and Alphonse waited wide-eyed in anticipation and impatience from them both wasn't missing either.

'Edward. Alphonse. You two are –sigh- brothers.' The shock gripped them both and realisation mingled in their faces while Hohenheim looked away from them. He was afraid to meet their gazes.

Their eyes were shadowed with disbelief and amazement but also shock.

'B-brother?' Alphonse whispered.

'Yeah. I guess so.' Edward whispered. Their hands meeting slowly with each others faces in a sort of caress. They finally hugged; tears were streaming down their cheeks in joy.

'I've finally found you brother.' Edward cried.

'And I've found you.' Alphonse cried.

'It's been 12 years.' Edward cried.

'So are we breaking up?'

'Of course we are you dolt.' Edward cried yet smiled lit their faces.

Hohenheim's eyes softened at the sight of two brothers finally reunited.

"Now we can be a family again." He thought.

Author's note: They've found out that they're brothers! But the story isn't over yet! Please stay tuned for another chapter! Again I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter. I know I rush my chapters but as long as you get the main idea of what's going down in china town then I don't mind.

Daisukebebop


	17. When you're judged

The crime

Author's note: Another chapter! Let's see what the OTHERS think! Shall we?

Edward and Alphonse sat quietly in class Monday morning. There was no conversation-taking place between them. Not even a glance in each other's direction.

'What's wrong you two?' Alex asked. Breaking the vacant glances of Edward and Alphonse.

'Yeah. You're not even talking to each other. It's weird.' Bryony put in.

Edward and Alphonse's face kept their gloomy look.

'Alphonse and I broke up.' Edward murmured.

'What? During the dance last week I thought you couldn't keep your hands off each other.'

'We were going to break up anyway. We knew that so we thought now was the right time.' Alphonse murmured.

'Then why are you so sad? Did something happen? Did you find out something weird or scary?' Alex smiled.

'Well. Not weird or scary really but it turns out we're brothers.' Edward confessed.

'You and Alphonse are BROTHERS?' Bryony coughed.

'Yep. We've not seen each other for 12 years.'

'Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!' Bryony cheered.

'Thanks.' Alphonse smiled.

'You two didn't do something BAD did you?' Alex asked full of suspicion.

'Well um… Alphonse and I er… did it.' Edward murmured.

'What do you mean by did it?' Bryony's innocence sometimes was something to hate. Alex whispered in her ear the meaning.

'Oh!' Bryony was hit with realisation. 'You two had happy hour? Gross! Who was on top?'

'Seme as charged.' Edward put his hand up a little.

'But that's incest!' Bryony said totally grossed out.

'Not quite. Incest is when a man and woman who are related to each other produce kids. Edward and Alphonse are both male so they can't have kids.' Alex explained.

'But really. Your own brother?' Bryony said in disgust.

'The point is we didn't KNOW we were brothers!' Alphonse tried to explain. 'My dad told us after he walked in on us having –ahem- happy hour.'

'Geez. Tough call.' Alex sighed.

'But still. Me and Alphonse are brothers again and nothing can stop that!' Edward cheered with determination.

'Ok. Settle down.' Izumi-san shouted.

Everyone made for their seats and they were ready for the lesson.

Author's note: I've just realised! In the last chapter was a bit of dramatic irony, which is when the audience knows what's going on and the characters have no idea. It's funny because we did a lesson on that in English when we watched Nosferatu (the first ever Dracula movie with silent pictures and dialogue boxes!) Hope you liked that one. This just gave an insight into bryony and Alex's opinion on the matter.

Daisukebebop


	18. When you're burnt in an alley

The crime

Author's note: Hey dudes! How've you been since the last chapter? I've been told about the yaoi "tip" that's helpful for later lemons but in this chapter again it's an M rate. No loob was used in the making of this chapter for essential reasons. Hi rank is based upon the last few episodes so no flame if you've think I've got it wrong.

Edward and Alphonse walked down the street from school. Not much of crowd was around so they were practically alone. But a shadow grew in height in front of theirs and they turned around to find a tall figure. He was tall with black shabby hair, narrow eyes and a pale complexion. He wore the blue military uniform making him no ordinary man plus a silver chain hung on his belt loop that lead into his pocket making him a state alchemist.

'Good afternoon Brigadier General.' Alphonse saluted. He obviously knew this authority figure where as Edward didn't so he copied Alphonse in order to avoid impoliteness.

'Good afternoon Alphonse. I have an important matter that I need to discuss with Edward alone. Can I just borrow him for a few minutes?' The Brigadier General seemed to be choosing his words carefully yet Alphonse was oblivious to this fact.

'Oh erm. Do you mind Edward?'

'Nope. I'll catch up with you.'

'Ok. See you then.' Alphonse walked down the street before turning a corner leaving him out of sight of the Brigadier and Edward.

'Hm. Now we're alone!' The Brigadier smiled slyly.

'Excuse me?' Edward already felt uncomfortable in his presence.

The tall figure pushed Edward into a nearby alleyway and the Brigadier kept him from escaping with a strategically placed arm.

'What is this important matter you wanted me for?' Edward was still uncertain.

'I want you… for you!' Again a smirk caught his face. He looked familiar. "He looks just like Alex!" But it wasn't. He could tell.

The Brigadier clicked his fingers and Edward's coat and vest was instantly burnt off the poor boy's body. Burns were inflicted on his skin.

'Ah! What are you doing?'

'Oh dear! This arm looks like an obstacle!' With ease, he snapped his fingers and Edward's auto-mail arm melted out of its socket, catching fire as it poured weakly from his shoulder. Edward stood in wide-eyed terror and pain as his arm burnt on the alleyway floor.

As soon as he had turned his gaze back to the Brigadier, he was already tying Edward's mouth with some torn cloth.

Snapping his fingers, Edward's belt was incinerated and the trousers fell down at his feet. His boots melted off Edward's feet from another click of the man's fingers.

Without warning, the Brigadier general had picked up Edward and shoved him against the hard brick wall, letting his bareback scrape against the hard brick. Unable to scream, tears fell down from his eyes. He couldn't release the pain he was feeling and it was bottled up.

Lifting Edward easily on to his hips, Edward felt something enter him. Something hard, but it wasn't pleasure that he would _normally _feel. It was pure stinging pain.

'You WON'T enjoy this. But I will!' The man's spiteful voice filled Edward with terror.

The brigadier lifted Edward up and down in rapid movements, his back scraping harder on the wall. The friction of the man inside him burned painfully until he could feel himself bleed!

The man held his left hand under Edward's leg while his right Hand supported Edward's neck.

As the motions carried on, the man clicked his fingers carelessly and Edward felt his hair burn. Burns also inflicted all over Edward's chest, arm and leg. The rough ignition cloth scratched down his already bleeding back. Edward shuddered with hidden pain. Indeed more burns and sparks inflicted Edward including his face.

The Brigadier General slowed his pace and Edward felt a warm sensation fill him up. But it wasn't Edward's. It came from another source. The only thing Edward had felt was pain. No pleasure came out of the assault.

Putting away his "weapon", the man suddenly threw the boy to the floor. The burns on his body scraped along the concrete, the friction released the skin causing them to erupt with blood.

'Humph. That was pathetic.' The brigadier general left calmly and walked out of the alleyway leaving Edward to bleed.

The boy was left bleeding with blackened burns and blood covered his body. Most of his skin had been scraped off by the wall leaving a bloody mess and a single deep scratch that clawed deeply from the shoulder to the middle of his back. The only thing that kept him decent was his boxer shorts and even they were soaked with blood. Most of the blood came from the friction of the rape. The blood was seeping down his leg in a steady stream.

The torn cloth still clung over his mouth, which still restricted vocal use. He had to be found if he was to live. But his legs were too weak to move. There was only one thing he could do and that was to drag himself one-handed.

Finally, his body reached the opening of the alleyway, which lead on to the street where people would find him.

-Meanwhile-

Riza Hawkeye was driving her car at a steady speed.

'How was school Alex.' She asked while her eyes still kept on the road in front of her.

'Fine mom.'

'Any homework?' Riza asked in a suspicious but kindly smile.

'None mom.' He smiled.

She turned her car down a street.

Alex stared out of the window watching some people walk along the street. The street wasn't normally busy at this time. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. Edward. Or was it? He couldn't tell through the burns.

'MOM! STOP THE CAR!' Alex shouted. Riza screeched the car to a halt on the side of the road.

'What is it?' Her voice was full of alarm.

'Someone in the alley! Edward!' Alex opened the car door and ran out to the alley.

'Come back!' Riza screamed.

'No! He needs my help! Alex called.

Alex ran as fast as he could to the body. It was Edward. But he wore blood soaked boxer shorts; his body was encased with burns that bled steadily and his braid had been burnt away to show a short clump in its place with burnt edges. His feet, he noticed, were scorched with black melted rubber stuck to his skin. Edward's mouth was also tied up with a torn piece of cloth.

Edward looked up at him with eyes of desperation but they soon turned into eyes of terror.

Edward's POV

I know that face! That man! My assaulter! Back for more? I want to escape and hide away but I can't. The pain of the burns is too much to bear.

'It's ok! I'm Alex! You know me!' The man tried to reason but I know he's lying. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing he'll try for me! Want me again and again until I'm no more. He reached out and untied the cloth that ceased my vocal use. Now I can scream for help with all my breath! As soon as my mouth was released I screamed as loud as I could. All my bottled up pain that never showed it self will make its entrance now.

'Mom! He's really hurt! Call an ambulance!' Wait, mom? Why does he want to help me? He nearly killed me and he's helping me get better? The confusion is too much but I'm sure he's that evil Brigadier General!

No POV

Riza typed the emergency number into her cell phone.

("" Represent the speech coming through the phone)

"Hello emergency services. What do you require?"

'Put me through to a hospital and send an ambulance.'

"What's the emergency?"

'There's a boy here covered in blood and burns and he's screaming in pain. Can you here him now?' Riza held her phone out in the direction of Edward's terrified screams.

"That's awful. Where are you located?"

'I'm at Risem Street.'

"Ok. We should be there within 5 minutes."

'Thank you.' Riza hung up her phone.

A crowd had already begun to gather around Edward and Alex. Edward was pathetically trying to drag himself away from Alex. But the pain of the burns paralysed him. The sight to Riza was pitiful and heart rendering and she had to push to the front of the crowd.

'Everyone! Step back and allow room for when the ambulance arrives!' The crowd obeyed the first lieutenant and murmurs of gossip were already spreading through the crowd. Some of the crowd watched through tears at the sight of the boy screaming in pain.

Edward had managed to drag himself towards the wall but as his back touched it his eyes grew wider. 'Not again! Please! Stay back! Not again!' The screams echoed through the crowd. Edward tried to sit up to better face the opponent such as Alex but as he did, he screamed in pain, his face was screwed up from the sting.

Sirens sounded through the street and the ambulance screeched to a halt behind the crowd and the crowd allowed room for the ambulance. A paramedic pushed through to the boy who immediately tried to drag himself away. Alex backed away to give the paramedic room to help Edward.

'Stay still. We're only trying to help you.' The paramedic tried to stop the squirming child but there was no such luck. He didn't want to have to use physical means, as this would put the boy under more stress and pain.

Come on! I need a gurney here now!' The paramedic tried to summon for one with clicking fingers, trying to get the attention of fellow paramedics.

'NO! DON'T BURN ME! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! PLEASE! I'M NOT YOURS!' Edward scream of terror had caught the attention of Riza Hawkeye who was stood outside the crowd.

"He screamed don't burn me after the paramedics clicked his fingers? Could this mean… it couldn't be HIM!" (Riza isn't on the phone at the moment so speech mark use for thought is back in use)

Another paramedic, a female had no joined the male paramedic who was still trying to assist Edward.

'He's bleeding from his rear.' He whispered discreetly to her.

'Yes. Where are his clothes?' The male paramedic ran into the alley and emerged with trousers in his hand.

'I could only find these trousers. There was nothing else except for some melted boots and a burning pile of metal! It's still burning!'

'That explains why the boy has one arm. That pile of metal must have been his auto-mail arm. Just like his left leg.'

'Yes. But why would this person burn his arm?'

'A person? He's bleeding from his rear so it's obviously a rape. Our suspect is male.'

'Ok.' As the man tried to get closer to Edward, he screamed and dragged himself pitifully towards the female paramedic and clutched her in desperation.

'Save me!' Edward screamed. The action puzzled the paramedics. Why would he only seek refuge in the arms of a woman and not a man? It should be clear to them.

Edward had become scared of men altogether. In Edward's head, whenever he saw a man or boy they seemed to carry the face of his assaulter. Only women were his gleaming light of hope. But where was his brother? Nowhere. He didn't care for Edward. He couldn't intervene the rape.

Edward still clutched the paramedic like a pitiful toddler until he lost consciousness.

Author's note: How was that? The evil man! I've realised that a lot of my stories have someone in who gets hurt or assaulted but that's only in most stories. Not in all of them. Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to put in more description for you but if you're not satisfactory then review anyway. It was hard writing that chapter. Not because of the sudden change in POV but because it was like I could feel the pain myself! Hope you liked it! Please R and R and I'll update soon!

Daisukebebop


	19. When in hospital

The crime

Author's note: No lemons now from here on out. But keep on reading. It's interesting what happens. I think you may have guessed the criminal but what's a bit of dramatic irony between friends? I'm good at that stuff. Hope you'll keep reading. We are now completely T rated.

Edward's eyes slowly crept open. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position but he couldn't. His arm was still missing. Probably still burning in the alley.

A sign hung from the ceiling, "Burns unit. Mustang ward."

"Oh. I remember. I was burnt." He remembered with disdain as he looked over his body, which was mostly wrapped up with bandages or covered in plasters. His whole torso was swathed with bandages from the scraping wall and concrete. Some were soaked with blood.

Looking left of him, he was startled to find Alphonse sitting in a chair next to him with gleaming eyes.

'You're finally awake!' He beamed.

Horror struck Edward and he tried to drag himself to the corner of the bed.

'Get back.' Edward murmured in warning.

'Are you Ok brother?' Alphonse concern reached in his voice. He reached closer to Edward.

'Get back!' He screamed. 'I'm not yours! Stay out of me!' Tears clouded his eyes and he clutched his legs together with the only arm he had. Edward's voice and body was shaking with tears.

'Aw. Is that mean boy bothering you?' Alphonse looked behind him to find a beautiful nurse. Her hair was ginger and almost reached her shoulder in length. She had curves in all the right places. Everything about her was attractive. Her tag read, "Clara. Top nurse."

Edward nodded slowly.

'You poor thing.' Edward clutched her desperately.

'Do you know Edward?' Clara asked Alphonse.

'Yeah. He's my brother. I was with him before the accident.'

'Really? You weren't there when the paramedics arrived?'

'No. Brigadier General Roy Mustang asked if he could speak to Edward for a few minutes. I went away and half an hour later I got a call from Alex saying Edward had been burnt and severely hurt. Possibly raped.'

'Wait. Did you say Roy Mustang was with him?' Clara questioned.

'Yeah. The Flame alchemist. He can create sparks of fire by clicking hi fingers.'

'I've been told that when one of the paramedics clicked their fingers Edward screamed don't burn me.'

'It must be… Roy Mustang! He raped Edward!'

'You'll have to let first lieutenant Hawkeye know. I've been told that she's in charge of this case.'

'Ok.'

'Shall we change your bandages then Edward?' She turned back to Edward who still clutched her desperately.

Slowly, she unwrapped the bandages to show red scrapes and a deep scratch. Alphonse sucked in air hard as if disgusted at how painful it must have been.

'Where could those have come from?' Alphonse asked.

'Probably from being scraped against the wall during the rape. The scratch would have been from the attacker.'

'His braid has been burnt off!' Alphonse had only just noticed the hair loss.

'He had a braid? That's so cute!' Clara smiled.

As Alphonse went to sit on a chair, he noticed a visitor walking through the doors of the ward.

Author's note: Who's this visitor? Find out in the next chapter. I'm actually cutting the original chapter into shorter parts because it's a bit long. Stay tuned!

Daisukebebop


	20. When you're questioned

The crime

Author's note: Here we are. Back again. Let's find out that this visitor is…! Well I can't just tell you now can I?

'Hello First Lieutenant Hawkeye.' Alphonse saluted.

'Hello Alphonse. How's Edward doing?' She needn't have asked. Her eyes turned to Edward's bed as the nurse was rubbing cream into Edward's thoroughly scraped back. Edward clutched the bed hard, as the ordeal was painful.

'Edward won't go near me.' Alphonse spoke as grief crept in. 'Every time I go near, he drags himself away from me and screams stay back. It's like he hates me for not being there to help me.'

'Don't worry Alphonse. He's probably traumatised and it might not just be you he dislikes. It could be all men. He'll get over it but let him in his own time.' Riza said reassuringly keeping her motherly tone.

'Thanks. I just hope it's not forever.' Alphonse was feeling dismal.

'He'll need a new auto-mail arm. I hear there's an excellent orthotist in Risembool. I'll give you the number.' Clara specified.

'Thanks.' Alphonse's eyes gleamed bright with hope.

Hawkeye waited for Edward's body to wrap up in new bandages before daring to ask Edward for descriptions of the assaulter.

'Ok Edward.' Her voice was calm yet official. 'I'm going to need you to describe the man who raped you.' Edward's eyes grew wide and his face grew pale but he nodded slowly.

'Ok. What did he look like?' She brought a notepad and pen from her pocket and held it ready to scribe down some notes.

'W-well.' Edward's voice was shaky. 'He had th-that uniform.' He pointed to Riza's blue military uniform. "Military personnel." She scribed down.

'Yes?'

'He h-had black sh-shabby hair.' He motioned this by stroking his blond locks. 'H-his eyes were n-narrow and h-he had p-pale skin. He was t-tall.'

'Anything else?' Her hand was shaking slightly as if she already knew the culprit.

'Y-yeah. He b-burned me every time h-he…' He trailed off as he softly clicked his fingers and he stared at them as if the motion mystified him. Riza scribed down the last file of information and put it in her pocket. Her face was struck with horrible realisation.

'Thank you Edward. This is a great deal of help. We'll catch him.' She announced fiercely.

'Th-Thank you for saving me.' Edward murmured. Riza's eyes softened and she smiled to know she was regarded as such a role as saviour. She knew she would feel happy catching this disgusting man who would even consider doing such a horrible thing but she knew that she would also feel despair at knowing that this man wasn't just a state alchemist but also her husband.

Hohenheim entered the ward just as Hawkeye stood to leave. Seeing Edward, he ran up to him and hugged him. Although this took Edward by surprise he still screamed at the top of his lungs. Edward squirmed in his arms in an effort to try and escape his father's clutches.

'Please sir! Unhand him!' Clara spoke fiercely in a voice of protection and Hohenheim immediately released Edward who clambered to the other side of the bed.

'Is he ok? What's wrong?' Hohenheim was worried at how Edward reacted to his sign of affection for his son.

'He's still traumatised from the rape. He won't even let Alphonse go near him.' Again Clara's voice was fierce with the determination to protect him.

'Who did this to him?'

'All signs point to the flame alchemist sir.' Hawkeye saluted. Hohenheim was a higher rank than Hawkeye so he was entitled to information whenever he asked for it.

'That filthy bastard!' Hohenheim gritted his teeth in rage. '-Sigh- there's no use staying here if I can't even go near my own SON anymore!' Hohenheim stomped out of the ward.

'Dad!' Alphonse shouted after his father but his attempt was in vain.

'I'll go and call the orthotist for Edward.' Alphonse excused himself and with the number, walked out of the ward.

Edward felt more relaxed now that they had left and lay down on the bed comfortably while the nurse checked over his burns. Riza stayed with Edward with the reassurance of Edward's recovery.

Author's note: We now have some more ideas of who this evil man is and I think Riza, Alphonse and Hohenheim have caught on too. Be here for the next chapter! If you dare!

Daisukebebop


	21. When you never want to hurt

Author's note: I'm here again ready to give you another fun filled chapter

Author's note: I'm here again ready to give you another fun filled chapter! I know I said that the story finishes on chapter 21 but we're actually a few chapters off finishing the fan fiction. Get ready! Hold on to your hats!

-The next day-

'I hope Edward's ok. I haven't heard from him for a while now. He never calls me.' Winry puffed as she tiredly staggered up the stairs. The lift was out of order. In a black back pack, was the somewhat heavy luggage of a new steel arm.

-In the ward-

Edward found a pack of cards and with his mouth and hand was facing the challenge of opening the cardboard container. After managing to rip open the box, he scattered them across the bed.

A woman entered the bed heavy laden with a back pack in her hand. His eyes caught sight of her as if she was familiar to him.

'Winry?' He murmured.

'Edward!' She cried and she ran to Edward but only just managed to stop herself from hugging him.

'It's been a while.' She smiled.

Edward nodded.

'Are you ok?' She asked in worry.

'I've been raped.' He whispered discreetly to her. He made it only just audible for Winry to hear. Her eyes glazed with shock.

'By who? Do you know?' She whispered.

'They say it's someone called the flame alchemist.' He whispered.

Silence was visible in the air and it proceeded as Winry continued to on his auto-mail arm with not much complaining coming from Edward.

'There! Good as new!' She cheered as Edward tested the arm with a grin.

'Th-thanks.' He murmured.

'I'll send you the bill for the auto-mail in the post and you don't have to pay for it straight away if you don't have the money right now but if you don't pay after a year THEN I'll get worried.' She joked. She tidied away her instruments and tools but as she did so Edward's eyes grew wide and Winry noticed.

'Ed? What's wrong?' She asked. She turned around to find two people approach them.

'Are you friends of Edward's? I'm Winry Rockbell. I make and maintain Edward's auto-mail.' She said happily as she offered out her hand to be shaken.

'I'm Bryony Edward's and this is Alex Mustang. Yes. We're friends.' The girl smiled and she shook Winry's hand. 'You must do a brilliant job with Edward's auto-mail. I can hardly notice it myself as if they're real human limbs!' She complemented.

'Well I try my best.' Winry blushed.

Edward had already proceeded to dodge away from Alex. His breathing was heavier and faster as he clambered to the other side of his bed away from Alex.

'Is he ok?' Bryony's voice grew with worry.

'I don't know. He hasn't done that while I was fixing his arm.' Winry noted.

Bryony sat on the edge of Edward's bed but didn't expect to be clutched by a forceful and desperate Edward as he was trying to shield himself away from Alex.

'Save me!' Edward cried. His tears were now drenching her shoulder.

'Don't worry. Alex won't hurt you. He cares about you just as much as I do.' Bryony reassured him.

'H-he just looks like the rapist.' Tears were falling faster now. 'Everything about him looks like the flame alchemist.' Edward cried as he carried on clutching Bryony for help.

'My dad did this to you?' Alex's face was burning with malice.

'Y-your d-dad?' Edward murmured.

'Yes. The flame alchemist, Brigadier General Roy Mustang. I can't believe he did this to you. You did nothing wrong and yet he took advantage of you! I can't forgive him for what he's done!' Alex screamed and he ran out of the ward burning with hatred.

'I'd better go to school too. Bye Edward.' But as Bryony sat up off the bed Edward had other ideas.

'No. Stay here.' Edward seized her wrist with his auto-mail hand. She tried to escape but his grip grew tighter.

'Please. Let me go.' She whispered. But his grip grew tighter still. His hand grew tighter harder until Bryony could take it.

'AAAAHHHH!!' She screamed as she felt the metal cut into her skin making it bleed. Edward immediately let go and backed away out of shame. He heard her cry as his own and his brain flashed with memories of that horrible scene.

'Sorry! I don't want to hurt you!' He cried.

'Then let me go. I will come back.' Tears shed from her eyes and she ran for the ward door.

'I never wanted to hurt her.' He murmured. 'I think about the time when I hurt her once at school and every time I see her crying face, I see myself as nothing but a monster like Roy Mustang.' He sobbed into his pillow and cried himself to sleep while Winry watched silently.

"He truly loves her." She thought

Author's note: Alex has found out and in so doing everyone else now knows who raped Edward! And what's this with Edward and Bryony? Looks like things are heating up! Be here for the next chapter!

Daisukebebop


	22. When there are reasons why

The crime

Author's note: New chapter. Hope you like this one.

Riza stepped into the office where Havoc and Fuery were drinking their coffee serenely while Roy Mustang was working on his paperwork and reports.

'Good morning Havoc, Fuery.'

'Good morning Hawkeye. How's the investigation going?' Havoc asked eagerly

'I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell you that kind of information. Only the higher ups can ask for that kind of information.'

'Oh. I see.' Havoc gave up on his curiosity.

Hawkeye stepped over to Roy while he still worked on his reports. Without him knowing, she took up a seat opposite him.

'Tell me Roy. What makes a man want to do something so disgusting when they already have a wife?' her voice was calm and fluent but Roy didn't take the opportunity to look up.

'You're not saying you have a lead do you?' Roy smiled while his eyes were still on his report.

'Well, I have just been to see Edward now and he told a VERY interesting description of the rapist.'

'Oh?'

'Black shabby hair, narrow eyes, a pale complexion and can produce fire by clicking his fingers. Know him?' Roy was now brought to attention and he was staring at his wife in disbelief.

'I assure you I don't know him.' Roy said trying to keep his cool but inside he was feeling guilt.

'Oh really? You don't know where you are these days? Well, I'm arresting you on the suspicion of raping Edward Elric!' She smacked a pair of handcuffs down on Roy's wrists mercilessly. Even if it WAS her husband she had a job to do. Roy stared wide-eyed at her.

'ROY MUSTANG RAPED EDWARD ELRIC?' Havoc and Fuery shouted in unison.

'This is only on suspicion. We'll take him to the hospital tomorrow to be identified by Edward.' Hawkeye turned back to Roy. 'Oh. And if it DOES turn out that you raped Edward then I'm getting a divorce. But for now though, you're in our custody.'

She steered Roy out of the office towards the underground floor prison cell. Roy had no choice but to grin and bare it. He couldn't resist his wife. Not after everything they've been through together. He was facing a life sentence and a divorce anyway so to escape would be pointless. Resistance was futile.'

Author's note: Oh dear. We are in trouble aren't we? Now that the supposed culprit has been captured we'll see what happens next. Join us for the next chapter.

Daisukebebop


	23. When hope comes in a dream

The crime

Author's note: I don't seem to be getting reviews anymore. Is it because I said there would be no more lemons? Don't you want to see the problem be resolved?  This is the next chapter. We're almost finished now. Keep Reading.

Daisukebebop

Everything around him was pitch black. Nothing but the black darkness seemed to close him in giving him an essence of fear. It was impossible, that was, until a white spot light to reveal Alphonse sprawled on a bed. Lying there seductively. Edward could feel the urge to pounce on the uke known as Alphonse but he didn't let the licentious sin get the better of him.

'Why don't you come to bed? It's lovely and warm.' The invitation from Alphonse seemed almost too good and enticing to pass up but he wouldn't let himself give in.

'I can't Alphonse, we're brothers. You and I both know it's wrong.'

'Oh it's not with me Edward.' Alphonse disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Edward was suddenly pushed on to the bed while facing down into the mattress. He could the extra weight pile onto him.

'But me.' Edward knew the voice immediately. Roy Mustang. The flame alchemist was trying to undo his belt but Edward was trying to stop this. He was squirming around and trying to escape his hands. He tried to scream but his face had been pushed down into the mattress, disallowing his vocal use.

Edward managed to turn his head to the side and there stood the feminine figure wearing an attire of black lingerie and bra.

'Get off my boyfriend!' She screamed and she directed a kick right at Mustang. He disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

'It's ok Edward.' Her voice soothed and reassured Edward causing him to melt. 'He won't bother you anymore.'

She lay there next to Edward on the bed and curled up into his body with her facing him all the while. Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead lovingly. Even though she flinched from the coldness of the metal, she never left his side.

'Don't forget your promise.' She whispered to him.

'Never have. Do you want to help me fulfil it?'

'I do.' She whispered and their lips met in a passionate kiss. His heart beat faster; he could feel his body heat up from the kiss. Why this affect? And why a girl? Does he love girls now? Is he finally straight? It seemed so and it was all too clear to him that he was and Edward loved every minute of it.

Author's note: I know the chapter is short but it's only a dream so it's all good in the hood. What beholds for the young hero now? Why don't you take a peek and find out?

Daisukebebop


	24. When dreams come true

The crime

Author's note: Let's see what happens next then shall we? Again try and review. It won't kill you. Ok?

Daisukebebop

Next morning, Edward woke with a start, the dream playing repeatedly in his head. Now he understood it. Bryony. She would save. She would help him. That's all that made sense to him now.

'Edward?' The voice said. It belonged to Bryony no doubt about it.

'W-when did you get here?' Edward asked. He himself was confused as to when the girl appeared by his side.

'Half an hour ago.' She smiled.

'How's your wrist?' Edward remembered the infliction that he caused her and he soon regretted it.

'Fine. It's bandaged but fine.' She smiled looking down at her wrist.

'I am so sorry. I just don't know what happened. Or what was going through my head. I never meant to hurt you.' Edward put in desperately hoping it would set things right between them.

Please. Don't worry about it.'

'It's just… When I saw you after that fight with Alex I couldn't believe my eyes! You just… jumped out at me! You're just… so beautiful.' It was hard for Edward to pick the right words to say to her. He had never complemented a girl like this before. The only practice he had had was with Alphonse but there's always a first time for everything.

'Don't kid yourself Edward.' She spat the words out ruthlessly. 'I know it's boys you love. I've been hurt once by you and I don't want to be hurt again.'

'I know and I understand how you feel but ever since the rape I've changed. Every time a guy comes near me, the assault plays in my head and Mustang's replaces the guy's head. I can't bear having a guy near me in case… it happens again.' Bryony didn't want to believe what Edward was saying but she knew that what he was saying was the truth. She had seen what Edward was like when Alex or even Alphonse came near him. She had seen the pain that would clothe his face every time they were near. It pained her to see Edward hurt like this as if… She loved him.

'S-So you're straight?' Bryony had been taken aback by the previous speech and she still needed things to be clear in her head.

'Yes. So would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?'

'I-I don't know what to say.' Bryony's face had grown red with the mixed feelings of embarrassment and disbelief. Even the feeling of shock mingled there in her face.

'Say what you want. But don't go out with me out of pity. I'd hate that.' Edward smiled.

'In truth I've always loved you.'

'…' Edward was speechless. He would have liked Bryony to go out with him but by the way that he had treated her before he didn't expect Bryony to actually LOVE him. It was new territory for Edward but he knew that he would have to face the music and dance.

'When I saw you walk into that classroom on your first day here my heart was racing. All I could think about was… you.'

'S-so it's a yes?' Edward was breathless with happiness.

She nodded as tears flooded her eyes.

The new couple joined in a hug as tears flooded their eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness… but tears of joy. But they both quickly parted as they heard the footsteps of someone walking into the ward. It was Hawkeye but sadly she wasn't alone.

'Mr Elric? May I ask you to identify this man?' Hawkeye asked.

'Erm… I guess.' Edward confirmed.

Walking in hand cuffed and guarded by two state soldiers, Roy Mustang was guarded closely and gloveless. He carried a wicked smile on his face.

Edward hid behind Bryony. His tears were falling thick and fast as if this confirmed that Mustang was the criminal.

'Is that the guy who raped you?' Bryony asked in worry. It was Edward's duty to protect Bryony and also Bryony's duty to protect Edward. This is what love meant to them and Bryony was now about to assume her role. Edward nodded terrified.

'Excuse me.' Bryony left Edward's side and stepped towards Roy courageously. She glared up at Roy with determination.

'Humph. What do you want little girl.' Roy smirked mockingly.

'Please. Stay away from him.' Hawkeye almost pleaded.

'For you to leave my BOYFRIEND ALONE!' With a malicious kick her foot was carefully aimed for Roy's groin. The aim was bull's eye and Roy was instantly on the floor trying to resist writhing in pain.

Something in Edward's head snapped. Not all guys are evil. Ever since the rape the only boys who had actually come near him cared about him and Edward acted like a total jerk. Not all guys are out to seek lust from Edward. Only Roy had that purpose. Now was the time for him to face his fear and kick him while he was down.

Getting out of his bed, he stepped over to him and too met face to face with Roy.

'I thought you were scared of me.' Roy smirked through the pain of the last attack.

'I was and of every other guy as well. But Bryony has given me the courage to stand up to my foes no matter how bad they treat you.' Edward continued. 'So while you're in prison with your life sentence and you're thinking of me…'

With a mighty kick from his left foot Roy was sent into the air and with a mighty right-handed punch into the crouch was sent back down again. Roy was sent crashing into the floor screaming and writhing in pain. '…Think of that.'

'And that's how I felt when you raped ME. Oh, and I was gay then so let me be the first to say that the sex was TERRIBLE!'

'Both auto-mail!' Roy gasped.

Alex and Alphonse ran into the ward to find Edward standing over a paralysed Roy Mustang.

'What happened?' Alphonse shouted.

'I faced my fear of guys and hit Roy where it hurts!' Edward cheered. The thought of where Edward would have most likely have hit Roy made Alex and Alphonse cringe.

'So we're allowed near you?' Alex asked earnestly.

'Yep.' Edward said. Alex and Alphonse ran up to Edward not wanting to waste another moment of being apart.

'So are you um… still GAY?' Alphonse asked.

' 'Fraid not little bro'. But I'll never forget the months I spent with you as my boyfriend.'

'Thanks brother.' Alphonse smiled from the reassurance given by Edward.

'And since Edward isn't gay, I'd like you to meet my BOYFRIEND.' Bryony stepped over to Edward and they kissed each other passionately.

Author's note: A happy ending…NOT! We're not done yet! I want to add a chapter for Alex and Alphonse. Why were they together when they entered the ward? Plus it helps you understand the last chapter. Also, for you information, Roy Mustang got a divorce and landed himself a 15-year prison sentence. That's a life sentence and it wasn't something like 25 years because of how young the child he raped was (16 years old). After the next chapter I'll write one that's a few years later. What's happening then?

Daisukebebop


	25. When a new couple meet

The crime

Author's note: An unplanned chapter that I thought I'd add for helpfulness and so that you can make sense of the last chapter. This is a special Al X Alex pairing for this chapter. Plus you know why Alex and Alphonse ran in TOGETHER to see what was going on. Hope you like. It's a special feature for those who want to see Alex and Alphonse together.

Daisukebebop

Alphonse walked lonely along the street. It was hard on him that his poor brother was in hospital because of an assault that took place that could have easily been avoided. Alphonse felt responsible and Edward's fear of him was said to be because of the rape but inside Alphonse felt it was because he couldn't stop the rape from happening. As he turned a corner he found himself colliding with someone.

'Ow.' Alphonse fell to the floor from the crash.

'Hey watch where you're- Alphonse?' The voice was familiar. It was Alex. 'I'm sorry! I wasn't looking myself.'

'That's ok. I wasn't looking either.' Alex gave a hand to Alphonse and helped him up to the floor.

'Are you hurt?' Alex asked earnestly.

'No. I'm fine. Where were going anyway?'

'I was going to go and visit Edward. Bryony went there earlier so I thought I'd meet her.'

'Ok. How are you two anyway? You know… as a couple?' Alphonse started off walking together as they head towards the hospital.

'Oh. We're not. After Edward dumped her she told me that maybe she wasn't happy with me after all.'

'Oh. That's too bad. You were ok with it though weren't you?' Alphonse asked.

'I had to be. If a girl doesn't like you any more then you can't force her to keep loving you when inside… You know she doesn't. If you did then eventually you'd both be unhappy. Most likely.'

'Wow. That's so sweet.' Alphonse smiled. 'I didn't know you could be so sentimental.' Alphonse giggled.

'I get it from my mom. She always knows how to be nice.'

'Do you mean Hawkeye? Yeah, I know what you mean.'

'Oh?'

'Ever since the rape Hawkeye's been nothing but helpful and nice to Edward and has been trying to catch the criminal.'

The fresh air smelt beautiful as the breathed it in in the silence between each other.

'So… Seen any girls you like?' Alphonse asked as he tried to start up another conversation. The tension between the two boys was great. It was almost as if they were dating.

'Not really. I'm gay.' Alex said. It was said in such an easy going manner that Alphonse almost didn't realise what had just spilled out of Alex's lips.

'Oh Ok- wait you're what?' A great surprise for Alphonse of course because if Alex had just said what he thought he said then it could mean good news for Alphonse.

'Gay. Why? Interested?' Alex smirked.

'W-well I g-guess I-.' Alphonse was blushing furiously. Alex laughed at the sight.

'Oh Alphonse. You're so cute.'

'Really? You think so?' Alphonse felt so inexperienced and new to the whole dating thing and how to take a compliment even though he had done this many times before with Edward. But this wasn't Edward, not his brother but his friend. They was some bad tension between the two when they were enemies but ever since Edward came along everything seemed to have changed for the better.

'Hey. When we were enemies why did you always bully me for being gay? Weren't you gay then or what?'

'I was getting an inkling that I was but I guess I took it out on you to deny that I was.'

'Oh. Makes sense but when did you like… accept you was gay?'

'Must have been… I can't really say exactly. But it must have been while you and Edward were dating. Maybe because every time I saw you two happy together it helped realise how much happier I would be if I just admitted it. You could say I accepted it over time.'

'Does bryony know about this?'

'She was the first person I told. She accepted it and wished me luck.'

'That's nice. She's so understanding.'

'Yeah.'

'So what BOY is on your mind?'

'Darren maybe?'

'Don't. Trust me he's not gay.' Alphonse warned as he reminisced over the time when he kissed Darren. Every thing turned out badly all because Darren couldn't keep his mouth shut.

'I'm kidding. But maybe… You.'

'Really? Why me?'

'You're always so helpful and nice. You're always there to help out and you're so caring and considerate. You're the nicest guy I know and you're always on my mind.'

'You like me that much?' Alphonse was surprised to here those words said about him appear from Alex's mouth. Him of all people.

'Yes. That's why I'd like you to be my boyfriend. If that's ok with you?'

'I guess… Why not.' Alphonse smiled.

Before they knew where they were, they were on the hospital floor to Edward's ward. But as they walked along it they heard crashing and screaming. As they ran closer to the ward they heard words being shouted.

'… Was TERRIBLE!'

As Alex and Alphonse ran into the ward they found Edward stood over a paralysed Roy Mustang.

'What happened?' Alphonse shouted.

Author's note: And everything basically meets up in the middle, as it should for this chapter. Sorry if I was running you short on the description but that were because I was more directing this story on the speech of the couple.


	26. When it's 3 years later

The crime

Author's note: I didn't say in the last chapter but Alex has inherited some of Roy's smugness and sense of humour. It's funny because I only just realised after I typed it in (like I always do) XD. Hope you like this chapter. This is the last one then I might put in another chapter to advertise what's coming up next in the When you're gone series. Yes, it's a series. Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks all of you and for the reviews too. I love them. This takes place three years later when they are in University. Did you know Bryony's surname was Edwards? Oh, Alphonse changed his name to Elric to be more identified as Edward's brother. Cute? I don't know…

Daisukebebop

Edward Elric, 19, Bryony Edwards, 19, Alphonse Elric, 18, Alex Hawkeye, 19

Edward was sat in the domed lecture room next to Bryony at the back. The room had finished filling up leaving two seats empty for the taking. Of course, they were already reserved but any stranger had not yet identified the missing recipients of the seats but only Edward and Bryony knew who these missing couple could be. This class was Alchemy class. This was a popular choice for many including Edward and Alex whose fathers were both part of the state military. Alex's father though wasn't part of the military anymore since he was still serving his 15-year life sentence but Alex still took pride in being the best alchemist he could be and follow in his father's footsteps.

Five minutes into the lecture, Alphonse and Alex walked limply into the room slowly.

'You're late.' Dr. Marcoh tutted. Alex and Alphonse's jackets were worn past the shoulders while all other articles of clothing were severely creased. Their hair was ruffled and Alphonse's side parting was out of place and his long ponytail was loosely tied.

'Woo! Alphonse, you get some!' Edward cheered. Being that the room was dome-shaped the cheer echoed all over the room making the cheer louder than normal so it was a miracle if anyone DIDN'T hear it.

The couple staggered up the stairs with satisfied smiles broad on their faces and they sat down in the empty seat at the back where they could whisper in comfort.

The teacher droned on regardless.

'I saw grass stains on your trousers. In the bushes again?' Bryony whispered.

Alex and Alphonse nodded with satisfaction.

'Oh! My document got through! You can now call me Alex Hawkeye.' Alex quietly exclaimed.

'Nice swap.' Edward congratulated.

'I also got a letter from my bastard dad. Want to hear it?'

'Oh please!' Alphonse smiled sarcastically.

"Dear Alex how is University? Life is hard in prison, as you will already know from previous letters. Except after lights out when the nights seem much more bearable…" Alex paused for effect where Edward, Bryony and Alphonse let out restrained laughs.

"There are still 13 years to go in this dump. Give your mum my love from me and say hi from me to the bastard midget who got me locked up in here."

'Oh that's nice.' Edward said sarcastically. 'He mentioned me but he should note down that I've grown over an inch in the last year.' Edward grunted spitefully.

'Oh come on Edward.' Bryony cooed. 'You know you've grown at least two inch.'

'I wish. You're almost up to my forehead now.' Edward laughed. 'Oh, my hairs growing back. I'll have my braid back soon.' Edward smiled.

'What? That plait? It made you look gay.' Bryony scowled.

'And what's wrong with my hair?' Edward scowled.

'Nothing much but your hair needs cutting again.' Bryony took hold of a clump of hair in her hand to show how much needed snipping off.

'But every time I have it cut it looks like yours.' Edward moaned moodily.

'And what's wrong with my hair?' Alphonse and Alex laughed as the poor Edward was left to fend himself off against an angry Bryony.

Half an hour into the lesson, Edward found himself distracted and his sight caught by more interesting things.

'I hope you remembered the look but don't touch rule.' Bryony reminded.

'I know I know. I never forget.'

'What are you looking at?' Bryony asked out of curiosity.

'That guys ass.' Edward murmured absent-mindedly.

'I thought you were straight.' She hissed.

'Well maybe I have a soft spot for guys.'

Minutes later he caught Bryony looking out of distraction.

'Who are you looking at?' Edward asked.

'That girl…' She drooled.

'I know you're doing it to spite me.' Edward smiled.

'I know.' Edward put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

They carried on listening to the lecture. Knowing of their experiences of the last year they could finally relax into their lives.

Author's note: Finally done! All done and dusted but the series is far from over! MWUHAHAHAHA!! I have many more ideas for these same characters so we should here more from their lives and what they get up to before we found out the proper sequel of the story. The next chapter will tell you all the ideas for stories in the series.


	27. When you advertise

No need for an author's note

No need for an author's note. This is Daisukebebop here to tell you of what's to come now in the when you're gone series.

When you're gone: Song fiction.

This is about Edward, Bryony, Alphonse and Alex still being in University. This is a more direct follow on from the first story. In their spare time, the foursomes like to go into the club on the campus and sing their hearts out. There will be duets like say EdXBry and AlXAl. But not all the time. I have some ideas for song fictions. The chapter names will be named after the song they sing. You are free to request for a song that you would like to see being sung by them and by whom by reviewing. I'll apologise now if I don't get them all. I have some ideas for songs which I will use.

When you're gone: Wedding

This will be after the University when Edward decides he wants to propose to Bryony. Whether or not it goes right is another thing. I got this idea after going to a wedding reception so the jokes used in it may not be entirely mine.

When you're gone: the midquel 

I have realised that in the first when you're gone story I did end up putting spaces of weeks or months in between the months, which I'm sure annoyed you so this is about the time when Edward and Alphonse are dating each other. It's like a story in the middle of a story so reading both the first story and this one will make it make sense. This is also why this is called a midquel. You find all the things that Edward and Alphonse got up to on their dates. LOL

When you're gone: the sequel

This is the true sequel to when you're gone, which is why it's called when you're gone the sequel. This is what happens ten years later and a few years before then as well but it comes after the wedding and the song fiction and the midquel as well. I won't tell you anything that will happen but I'll give you some clues.

Some one's back for more.

I can hear the pitter patter of baby feet

A certain couple are falling out and…

Fear are coming back to haunt him

Hope you liked the previews for new stories. It may take a while to get them all down and completed but hopefully you will be patient.

Thanks for following the story and hope you like the stories that are coming next.

Daisukebebop


End file.
